


Harry Potter and the stone

by Kayo



Series: Harry Potter and the Sass [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationships, Implied Relationships, Multi, based mostly on movies, first year, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayo/pseuds/Kayo
Summary: Harry Potter, raised by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, goes to Hogwarts. Because he was raised by the Marauders things are different, like now instead of denying Draco's friendship he flirts with him.This is mostly just a fic where things play out based of stuff I read online.





	1. Pa-Pa and Moomy

**Author's Note:**

> So as stated in the summery a lot of this was inspired by a number of different things I read and found online (that I cannot source). Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue

It was about a week or two before the incident.

Sirius and Remus sat playing with Harry or ‘Prongslet’ as they often called him and James, Lily and Peter were chatting in the dining room like adults.

“Come on, say Padfoot!” Sirius asked

“Sirius, you are more likely to be called ‘Doggy’ than Padfoot.” Remus chuckled holding Harry in his arms.

“Ye of little faith Moony!” Sirius said

“He already can say Da-da and Ma-ma.” James said walking in and sitting down next to Sirius.

“Dada!” Harry squealed as Remus handed him to James.

“That’s right! Now who is that?” James said encouraging him.

“Pa-pa!” Harry said and James barked a laugh.

“I’m a father!” Sirius shouted grabbing Harry.

“Padfoot stop trying to steal my son!” James laughed.

“What’s going on in here?” Lily asked

“Pa-pa.” Harry said pointing to Sirius

“I’m his father!” Sirius shouted raising Harry above his head.

“I told you Padfoot was too long a name.” Remus said shaking his head.

“Harry! That was supposed to be our secret.” She joked and James did a fake gasp.

“No!” He cried falling to his knees.

“Now Prongslet, who is this grouch?” Sirius asked excitedly

“Say Moony. You got this.” Sirius encouraged. 

“Mo-Moomy!!” Harry babbled happily.

“Papa and Moomy! Hear that Remus? We’re parents!” Sirius laughed along with Remus.

“I give them one night alone with him before they change their mind about that.” Lily said shaking her head.

Remus couldn’t help but smile as he took Harry from the ecstatic Sirius who decided he must have a fight to the ‘death’ with James in order to see who would claim true fatherhood.

“You are going to grow up so loved.” Remus promised Harry and the boy giggled.

Lily stared on and thought about how she would trade anything in the world for things to stay as they were at the moment. No fears of you-know-who, no worries, only stupidity between boys and her son’s laughter.

She bit her lip, suppressing a laugh as James tickled Sirius to ‘assert dominance’.

She would write Severus tomorrow and tell him all about this. He reached out to her about a week or two ago with an apology and a request that they make amends. She, of course, did not fully trust him but believed he could be who he once was to her. A kind friend. 

Severus, only barely able to look away from his ex-best friend’s corpse, looked at her child. Just last week they have been writing to each other, he was making amends. Now, her son was the last living part of her he could have in his life.

Severus stood up, reminding himself he was an adult now. No longer was he a sniveling child, he has to be responsible and do what was right.

He looked over at Voldemort’s corpse and gave it a hefty kick, making his body slide a bit.  
He then picked up the baby and shushed it.

The baby, Hermy or something rather, grabbed his nose and giggled.

Severus noticed, for the first time, he had Lily’s eyes. 

He decided it at that moment, he would protect this child and wait with it until its Godfather came to pick it up, Sirius Black, assuming Lily had agreed which he was sure she did.

He dabbed his cloak on the child’s forehead, a nasty cut remained on his forehead.

Severus tried to be brave for once, as he stepped over his former best friend and former Master’s corpse.

Stepping over his former bully’s, James’, body was harder than he thought it would be. Especially holding a confused child.

“Dada?” He asked and Severus bit his lip as he walked outside wrapping the child in his cloak and waiting.

Not long after did Sirius come running, he supposed Dumbledore had told him shortly after Severus had sent out the warning too late. 

“Pa-pa!” Harry giggled and Sirius stopped short.

“Severus? Why do you have Harry?” Sirius demanded

“I went spying for the Dark Lord and recently found out of his plans to eliminate the Potters. I came too late.”  
“How did Harry survive than?” He asked taking the child, praying this was a sick joke.

“It appears as, somehow, a mere child defeated the Dark Lord himself. Their corpses are still inside.” Severus said and Sirius felt tears escape his eyes.

Harry, sensing there was something wrong, moved himself in Sirius’s grasp to hug him.  
This was enough to make Sirius fall to his knees in tears.  
Severus was about to say something when he heard a familiar noise approach, Hagrid.

‘That is most peculiar, why did Dumbledore send both men?’ Severus thought.

“Sirius, and ah Professor Snape, sorry for yer, ah, loss.” Hagrid said looking down sadly.

“So, so they are really…?” Sirius could not bring himself to say it.

Hagrid got on his knees and pulled Sirius into a gentle hug, as not to hurt the baby in his arms.

“I can’t even…..James is….and Lily….” He sobbed, like a baby in Severus’s opinion, and Hagrid stroked his back.

“Get up, Black.” Severus demanded and Sirius looked up at him with large eyes. “You have a child now it appears, now is not the time to greave for you.”

Sirius nodded and pulled away from Hagrid.

“Actually, ‘bout that, Dumbledore sent me to get ‘im.” Hagrid said standing up and getting the note out of his pocket, including the address.

“This is a muggle home…..” Severus said, Sirius remaining oddly quite.

“Dumbledore said he’d be safe there. Said he’d be with family.” Severus did not need to hear more.

“Petunia. Is the child a squib?” He asked

“Considering tonight, I’d say definitely not Professor.” Hagrid responded

“I see, the child would be in better hands with Mister Black.” He said, dropping the paper and making it burst into flames.

“Dumbledore-"

“Would be putting this child through years of abuse.” Severus said “I know these muggles, and he’d be better off in the care of a--"

“Here.” Sirius said holding Harry out and Hagrid took the child wearily.

“Thank you-“ Severus sent a spell to break Hagrid’s motorbike apart.

“What do you think you are doing?” Severus asked

“I’ll pick Harry up later. For now, I’m going to make that fucking traitor pay. I’ll destroy him and rip him limb from limb.”

“And I suppose their child will visit you in Azkaban when he becomes old enough to learn about a man who was supposedly to become his guardian but threw it away to kill a man. Take the child and find Lupin. Despite his disadvantages in life, he is the only man responsible in your remaining friend circle that may help you.” Severus said and Sirius slowly nodded.

“…..alright.” he said and turned back to Hagrid.

“I’m his legal guardian now that James and Lily are gone. Dumbledore has no right to give him to Patelia.” Severus wanted to bang his head against a wall.

“I suppose so. I erm, if Dumbledore asks though I-“

“I will speak with Dumbledore,” Severus said and Hagrid nodded.

“Well, goo’bye little fella.” Hagrid sadly said with tears in his eyes, leaning down

“If you would like, Hagrid, once Harry and I settle down maybe you can come visit?” Sirius said, feeling bad for the big lug despite the situation. Harry grabbed his beard.

“Hagid!” The child said happily

“You know where my hut is, bye Harry. Best of luck to you Sirius. And ah see you at school Professor.” Hagrid said as Severus put his bike back together.

‘Honestly,’ Severus thought turning to leave as well ‘What an emotional oaf."

“Severus, before you go,” Sirius started “I’m sorry for how cruel we were to you in school and thank you for tonight. Feel free to come visit, we’re probably going to be moving around for a bit but umm, stay in touch I suppose.” Sirius said and Severus simply nodded before leaving.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: A Different Malfoy Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Malfoy at Madam Malkin's. This is not at all really how it goes in the book but I wanted to include it. This is also around ten yeats later and Harry is getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Assume any misisng scenes went the same way they did in the book because I'm not rewriting the entire book.

“Harry!” Remus called up, wondering what could be taking the boy so long.

“I’m sure he is sleeping still, Remus.” Sirius said drinking his coffee tiredly.

“It is noon, Sirius. I have no idea how you both picked up such terrible sleeping habits.” Remus said affectionately.  
Harry, meanwhile, had just managed to get himself out of bed.

He put on his round framed glasses, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and finally made his way out of the bedroom.

“Master Lupin asked Kreacher to remind you to put deodorant on.” Harry almost jumped ten feet at the appearance of the House Elf Kreacher. He wasn’t used to house elves just yet as this was their first time having one in a house.

12 Grimmauld place had been his home for about half a year now, with Sirius only recently being able to go inside without being reminded too much of James’ and Lily’s deaths.   
It was all very exciting to Harry. however, finally having a permanent home with no chance of being run out due to Moony’s ‘condition’.

After putting on deodorant, Harry sat down at the table for breakfast with Sirius, who was sipping coffee.

“Today we are going to Diagon Ally with Uncle Hagrid to get your school supplies,” Remus said and Sirius smiled.  
Hagrid became ‘Uncle Hagrid’ after they found out the emotional giant was amazing with babies and could watch Harry on the full moon over summers and school holidays as well as change a diaper.

“You are going to love it, Prongslet.” Sirius said “I cannot wait for you to get into Gryffindor!”

“Or any other house, Sirius. Don’t feel pressured to get into or not get into any house. I was almost put in Ravenclaw, you know, as well as your mother.” Remus said 

“I din’t think I’m smart enough to be Ravenclaw, Moony.” Harry said honestly as he began to eat his breakfast.  
“That’s not the point. There is no shame in getting into a house that is not Gryffindor, right Sirius?”

“Right Moony! But it would not hurt to get into Gryffindor, the best house in the school.” Remus smacked Sirius upside the head again.

Harry smiled, just an average day living with his small family.

 

Hagrid met them in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry found himself being noticed by quite a few people. He was sitting next to a man wearing a turban. 

“Harry! This over here is going to be your Professor at Hogwarts, Quirinus Quirrell.” Hagrid said 

“Hi, umm nice turban.” Harry said awkwardly, feeling a headache coming on.

“Y-yes h-h-h-hello. P-pl-pleasure to m-meet y-you M-Mr.P-P-Potter.” He said nodding nervously and Harry felt his forehead burn. He really hated headaches, he rarely got them but when he did they burned like hell.

“Well, we must be off. Come along Padfoot, Harry.” Remus said pulling Padfoot away from the bar.

“Goodbye Professor.” Hagrid said following the group.

“Alright now why don’t we split off hmm? Sirius go take him for his robe fitting, Hagrid and I will get the books. After the robe fitting, Harry you go to Oliveranders and Padfoot you meet up with myself to grab the things he will need for potions and anything extra.” Remus said and Harry nodded.  
“Why does Hagrid get to-“ Remus threw a glare Sirius’s way.

“Right! Well let’s go Prongslet! No time like the present and all that.” Sirius said dragging Harry along before he could ask questions to Hagrid who would ruin the surprise they had planned. 

Harry, who while not all that bright, had figured the three men were up to something. 

He was pretty sure it had something to do with his birthday, which they celebrated yesterday with only Moony and Padfoot (which was rare as Hagrid and sometimes Uncle Sev would show up). 

While Sirius chatted up some of the mother’s outside the shop, Harry sat waiting to be measured.

“Hello, I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” A boy with blond, slicked-back hair said. Harry looked at it and really wanted to mess it up.

“Hello.” He said shyly, growing up he was never really around kids his own age, leading to him being a bit shy around them.

“You going to Hogwarts too?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too! What house are you hoping to be in? I’m going to be in Slytherin, my entire family has been in Slytherin for generations so it seems like a given. It’s the best house to be in really.” He said

“Well, my family mostly hopes I get into Gryffindor like my parents. I honestly wouldn’t mind any house though. I believe I will get into Gryffindor or Slytherin though. I’m sure my Uncle Sev would be pleased if I got into his house” Harry said 

“You’re Uncle is the head of the Slytherin house?” Draco asked, eyes sparkling in a way only kids eyes seem to do.

“My dad knows Professor Snape as well, they used to work together!” Harry was about to respond when a voice called;   
“Draco, come along darling.” and the boys turned to see what Harry assumed was Draco’s mother.

“Bye!” He said leaving, and Harry waved goodbye.

 

Harry looked around trying to find Sirius, Remus and Hagrid. Maybe the plan was to leave him here and have him fend for himself. He wondered how he would get to Hogwarts and if he could.

“Harry!” He heard and looked up to see Hagrid carrying a bird cage with an Owl inside.

“Happy Birthday!” He said smiling and Harry smiled back.

Remus and Sirius were right behind him, looking pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, next chapter Harry goes to Hogwarts and makes friends.


	3. Chapter 2: A Housing Crises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted.

Sirius hugged Harry tightly.

“Now remember, Gryffindo-“ Remus smacked him upside the head before hugging Harry himself.

“Remember to write and not to oversleep like you usually do. Make lots of friends and don’t do anyfin Sirius told you to.” He said, before ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Bye Moony, bye Padfoot.” He said before heading onto the train.

“Moony, do you think we raised him the way James and Lily would have wanted?” Sirius asked

“I believe so. He’s happy, kind, and knows he’s loved. The only way we could have done better is if he got perfect marks or joined the quidditch team first year.” Remus joked and noticed Sirius was crying.

“Sirius, Lily and James would be very proud of you.” Remus promised

“I know but, I’m gonna miss him. Who am I gonna take to quidditch games and Weird Sisters concerts when he’s gone? What happens when he meets a special someone and decides to get married and have kids and not need us.” He said and Remus shook his head a bit, smiling softly.

“You big baby, Harry is still young. He’s just going to Hogwarts, remember? He’s going to go and make friends and get into Gryffindor house and have a lovely time just like we did.” Remus reminded him and Sirius laughed a bit.

“You said didn’t matter what house he got in.”

“I know, but I also know that he’s too much like you and James to not get into Gryffindor. Now keep yourself together until he leaves.” Remus said and Sirius nodded biting his lip.

 

Harry, meanwhile, found a compartment to himself. He was quite pleased at this meant no awkward socializing on his part. 

“Umm hello, can I see here?” A ginger kid said awkwardly, “All the other compartments are full.”

“Sure.” He said and the boy sat down

“My name’s Ron, Ron Weasley.” He said holding out his hand.

“Harry, Harry Potter.” He responded, taking the hand, which of course sent Ron into a daze. Harry sighed awaiting the dreaded praise for something he couldn’t even remember.

“Can I see your scar?” He asked to Harry’s surprise.

“Sure.” He said, displaying it to him.

“Wicked.” He said and Harry laughed.

A short while later a girl walked into their compartment.

“Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his.” She asked, looking more at Ron than him.

“No. Sorry.” Harry said, as Ron had his mouth full and she turned to look at him before gapping like a fish. 

At that moment Harry realized his hair was still moved to the side and not covering his scar.

“You’re Harry Potter!” She sat down excitedly as she said this “I’ve read all about you in my books. I’m Hermione Granger. My parents are muggles so I only recently found out about magic but I’ve been studying a lot. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said, and Harry couldn’t help but be reminded of those annoying people that would crowd him in public when he was younger, causing them to move between the muggle world and wizarding one.

“Right. Nice to meet you too Hermanee.” Harry said politely.

“It’s Hermione.” She corrected

“I’m Ron Weasley.” Harry was relieved to hear his new friends voice.

 

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, he saw Hagrid calling for first years.

“Hagrid!” He smiled

“Hello Harry!” Ron and Hermione, looked baffled.

“This is my adoptive Uncle, Hagrid. Hagrid this is Ron and Hermoane.” 

“Hermione.” She corrected and held out her hand to shake.

“Sorry, Hermione.” He said and Hagrid shook her hand. 

“He’s a giant!” Ron gapped

“Half giant actually.” Harry said smugly and Ron paled, making Harry chuckle a bit.

 

As they road on the boats to enter Hogwarts going across the lake, Harry noticed Draco on another boat a bit behind them.

“Did you know there is a giant squid in the lake?” Hermione asked and Harry felt a bit homesick remembering the stories Sirius and Remus would tell him about Hogwarts.

Upon entering the building, being left by Hagrid, Harry couldn’t help but feel the sense of homesickness be replaced be excitement.

A professor, McGongall, talked to the group of first years for a short while, however Harry wasn’t listening. He was too busy wondering what house he would be sorted into and what colors he would look best in. 

As Professor McGonagall left, Harry noticed the boyfrom the shop step foreword.

“So you’re the famous Harry Potter.” He said, as if to confirm he was the same boy.

“Who are you?” Ron asked, stepping slightly in between.

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” A small laugh escaped Ron’s lips and Harry elbowed him. 

“Think my name’s funny do you? Red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley.” Before Draco could continue, Harry intervened 

“Alright, yes you are both beautiful. I know I’m good looking but no need to embarrass yourselves.” Harry smirked and both boys went scarlet red.

“Now what do you guys think the sorting ceremony is like? Hermini?” Harry turned to the her.

“Hogwarts: A History, doesn’t say.” She said and that snapped Ron out of his daze. 

“Fred and George, my brothers, said that you have to wrestle a troll.” Ron pipped up and Hermione paled trying to recall every spell she memorized.

“How would that sort you?” Draco asked, looking like he thought Ron was the world’s biggest idiot and then some.

“Well how do you think they do it then?”

“Maybe some sort of multiple choice test?” Hermione suggested and both Draco and Ron looked confused while Harry couldn’t help but laughing at their faces.

“From their faces, I’d say no. Maybe it’s based on look. Who’d go with what colors.” Harry joked and McGonagall came back out to lead them inwards.

“A hat.” Harry said surprisedly and Ron nodded but glared over at the Slytherin table.

“My brothers, Fred and George, no good Slytherin’s the both of them. Should have known they’d lie.” Ron said

“What’s wrong with Slytherin, Weasley?” Draco glared and Hermione told both boys to shut up.

“Abbott, Hannah.” And so they began.

With Hermione getting and Gryffindor and Draco in Slytherin, Harry felt pretty confident.

“Potter, Harry.” The hall fell silent and Harry sighed before gong up and sitting.

‘Gryffindor.’ He thought, if he had a choice that is what he wanted more. Like his parents. 

‘Not too bright, could work a bit harder,’ It began in his head  
“Gee thanks. Should put this in the brochure, come to Hogwarts; get insulted by a magical hat.” He said, only to realize he said that out loud. Harry was pretty sure Uncle Sev was internally face-palming and he smiled at the thought.

“GRYFFINDOR!” It shouted, and the hat was lifted off of him as the Gryffindor table cheered.

He sat next to Hermione, the only person at the table he knew.

 

“I can’t believe you said that.” She scowled and he smiled in response. Sirius was going to be to over the moon when he found out. 

Harry looked over a Uncle Sev who he could tell was slightly disappointed that Harry was not in the Slytherin house and felt his scar burn again. He was used to headaches, but not this often.

“You okay?” Hermione asked, with concern in her voice.

“Yeah just a headache.” Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, next chapter is usually up within two days. Feel free to comment or ask questions.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Trolled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships that will last a book series are made, and the troll is not in the dungeon. Also Fred and George get to make an appearance.

Harry was chatting with Ron about how hard it was to find classes when the mail came. 

Both boys got mail, Harry assumed Ron’s was from his parents. It was the first day after all and majority of first years got letters from home, and he was no different except he got two letters. One from Hagrid and one from his guardians.

Deerling,

GRYFFINDOR, that’s my boy. I knew you’d get into it, your Moomy and I are so proud, you could say we are over the moon.   
Did you make a lot of friends?   
Meet any hotties?  
We are so proud incase you didn’t know, getting into Gryffindor. Give them hell. I put in some pranking items, incase you want to pull off some pranks of your own.  
Write back and tell us all about your first day. No sparing details about how it goes in Uncle Sev’s class. Give him hell for us!

Paw-Paw and Moomy

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. He felt homesick looking at the writing.

The second one, from Uncle Hagrid was inviting him over for tea. He gladly wrote back that he would come over for tea and was excited to tell him all about his new friends.

“Your guardians write you?” Ron asked excitedly. His letter obviously was what he wanted to talk about as he held it ready to display, and Harry was fine with letting him. 

“Yeah, Padfoot and Moony. They couldn’t be more pleased. What about you?”

“My mum is proud to have another Gryffindor. All my siblings besides Fred and George got into Gryffindor, oh and my little sister Ginny but I just know she will be one. I can’t help but miss home a bit, so I’m glad I got into the house that most of my family has been in. Fred and George have always been the odd ones out of course, but Percy is here and even though he can be a prick he is my brother too. Sorry, I’m just really excited you know mate? Finally might be able to hold my own in a prank war.” He smiled and Harry smiled back. 

“Did you hear about the break in at Gringotts?” he heard Hermione ask another student.

She was a bit of a know-it-all, but Harry felt slightly bad for her. She tried so hard to make friends. 

“We have potions with the Slytherin’s next right?” Harry asked trying to avoid his inner monologue and Ron groaned, deflating. 

“I heard Professor Snape is a total hard arse who hates Gryffindors.”

“He 100% is a hard arse but I think he hates everyone.” Harry said and Ron laughed a bit. 

“Harry! That’s rude, Professor Snape could just be misunderstood.” Hermione argued and Ron rolled his eyes.

Upon entering Potions, Harry noticed Draco had yet to enter and saved him a spot.

“Draco!” He called when he saw him enter and Draco looked surprised, but sat down next to him.

Ron’s mouth dropped a bit when realizing Harry saved a seat for ‘that Malfoy git’.

“Didn’t think we’d be friends, what with you being a Gryffindor.” Draco said awkwardly, not knowing how to feel about Harry.

“I don’t see what that has to do with much. ” Harry said

“I agree with Malfoy. Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s tend not to he friends. Not a witch or wizard hasn’t gone bad that hasn’t been in Slytherin. Besides we have a feud that has gone on forever.” 

“Ron, aren’t your brothers in Slytherin?” Harry asked with a small snort.

“Well yeah, but Malfoy LOOKS evil.” Ron argued and Harry couldn’t help raise an eyebrow. Sure, with his hair back, he looks like a prick, but evil was a bit of a stretch.

“And you look like a m-“

Snape stormed in, beginning his usual type of speech Harry felt so used to hearing. 

Just his diction, it felt so normal Harry felt a bit homesick.  
“Mr.Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

Hermione’s hand shot up. Harry knew the answer, of course, Uncle Sev had given him an advance on his studies over the summer. 

“Bottled fame and ensnared the senses.” He asked sarcastically, knowing this was his way of making clear he would not go easy on him.

Uncle Sev looked ready to kill him with his eyes.

“What is Wolfsbane and what are its uses?” 

“I believe my Moomy grows that on his head. He uses it cover is bald spot.” He said and Snape looked less than amused.

“30 points from Gryffindor for incompetency and disrespect and another ten for Miss Granger’s desire to…..show…..off.” Harry resisted rolling his eyes.

“I forgot he’s your Uncle.” Malfoy muttered looking at Harry in surprise at that interaction and Harry smiled in response.

A few days later, while Harry was reading the latest letter from Sirius about Remus’s condition after the following night’s full moon, Neville opened up a gift that caught his eye.

“Woah what is that?” He asked

“It’s a remembrall, it turns red when you’ve forgotten something.” Hermione told the table of first years helpfully and it turned red.

“The trouble is, I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten.”

“That reminds me of a joke I once heard.” Harry said 

“What joke, Harry?” Neville asked

“I can’t remember.” Harry responded and Hermione put her head in her hands. 

The class Harry was most excited for was flying. 

No matter where his small family had to move, Sirius and Remus always either took him to play or took him to a match.

“Up,” He said, and the broom flew into his hand. He was not at all surprised by this.

Neville, somehow, ended up needing to go to Madam Pomfrey.  
“Look what he dropped.” Draco smiled, holding up the remembrall.

“Finders keepers, right?” He asked and his fellow Slytherin’s cheered.

“Draco, give it here.” Harry said and Draco smirked before mounting his broom and going in the air.

“Come and get it, Potter.” He said and Harry did just that. Flying right in front of him. The Gryffindors now were cheering.

Harry, at this point, understood what Ron had meant about competition between houses as both sides were going crazy.

“Harry!” Hermione called worriedly. 

“Go Harry!” Ron called excitedly.

“Give it.” Harry said seriously. He wasn’t a fan of bullies. 

“Alright, if it’s so important….” Draco threw it past him towards an office or classroom window.

“Fetch.” He said with a stupid smirk on his face.

Harry’s first thought was ‘Damn with an arm like that he’d make a good muggle baseball player,’ his second thought led to him going faster than he expected to catch the small ball before it crashed through the window.

To his pride, he caught it right before it did. He was almost willing to forget about Draco’s wanker move in order bask in the pride he felt for catching the item. 

The students cheered as he landed.

“Draco, there is a difference between having fun and bullying.” Harry said, before messing up his hair. He was happy to finally mess up the gel filled hair. 

Draco, for his part, looked more offended at his hair being messed up and was now sticking out oddly.

“Also, you might looked better without that gel stuff.” Harry whispered causing Draco to blush.

“Potter, a word please.” Everyone shut up at the voice of McGonagall.

 

“HARRY JAMES BAMBI PRONGSLET POTTER,” Harry groaned as the Howler shouted. “YOUR MOONY AND I ARE SO PROUD! YOUNGEST SEEKER IN HOGWARTS HISTORY, EVERYONE SHOULD BE SO JEALOUS! HA, SUCK IT! I ALWAYS KNEW MCGONAGALL WAS A SMART ONE, YOU KNOW SHE FANCIED ME WHEN I WAS HER STUDENT-“   
“SIRIUS, IS THAT A HOWLER?! I SAID SEND HIM A LETTER-“  
“ANYWAY WE ARE SO PROUD, LOVE YOU BYE!”  
“SIRIUS YOU GET BACK-“ 

The letter shredded itself and Harry decided death was the only reasonable solution. 

He looked down at the broom, Nimbus 2000, and thought maybe mass genocide would be better.

“Your family seems lovely.” Draco said and Harry turned.

He didn’t have product in his hair.

“I came over here to uh say…..”

“Sorry?” Harry questioned

“Yes. I wanted to say, say I suppose for being a umm,”

“Prick?” Harry supplied

“Yeah, a prick. Malfoy’s tend not apologize but I’m sorry.” He said, slightly red in the face and Harry pulled him onto the seat next to him.

Ron made a noise of disgust.

“You are forgiven. Now eat up, you already look like a skeleton.” He said and went back to chatting with Ron has Draco looked at him curiously. 

Draco found how forgiving Harry was quite odd. His father took weeks to forgive him when he did something wrong. 

“Hey Draco, you are good at potions, right?” Hermione asked, looking pleased to be able to talk with a possible study buddy.

“My father and mother had me study those subjects before coming here, yes.” Draco replied.

“Maybe we could study together? I wish my parents knew all about magic like yours, but I studied it all on my own and am having trouble understanding potions.” She said 

“Oh, you’re a mud-muggle born. I umm don’t think I can help. I should get back to Slytherin table.” Draco said before standing up.

“See you, Harry.” Draco said before leaving the table.

Hermione and Harry looked confused.

“Pure blood elitist.” Ron muttered

“What?” Harry asked

“I forgot about that. Do you think Draco is one?” Hermione asked sounds concerned. 

“The Malfoy family stood with You-Know-Who in the war.” Ron whispered loudly.

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Harry said, being sure people could change. After all, he had heard tones of stories about how terrible Uncle Sev and the Marauders were towards each other so surely Draco could let go of petty beliefs once he sees they are false. 

Hermione, thinking similarly, seemed determined to have Draco in a friend group with them. Harry could only assume it was because no one else could reach her level of genius and Draco was one of the few that could. 

Hermione had somehow convinced him and Ron to go to the library where Draco just so happened to be doing homework and insisted the group sit together. Harry somehow doubted this run in was on accident. 

This was fine with Harry, after all he needed potions help and Draco was more than willing to do so.

He got up to find a book that Draco needed, and found himsef being pulled aside by someone. 

“Hello, Harry.” Harry looked to see a pair of Slytherin, ginger, twins.

“You must be George and Fred.” He smiled back

“You are correct, clever boy.” They said sitting down at an empty table.

“So which one of you is which?” He asked, sitting with them and both looked surprised.

“Well I’m Fred.” “And I’m George.”

“And we’re Beaters for the Slytherin team.” Both said

“Ron may have mentioned that. I also heard you are the school pranksters.” He said, smiling slightly when he said this.

“Yes,” “And that is what we wanted to come talk to you about.”

“You see,” “We heard,” “A while back now,” “Never had the time to ask though,” 

“Do you know the Marauders?” They asked and Harry’s face lit up.

“Oh yeah. Umm my dad and guardians were the Marauders.”

“You’re joking. Which ones are which?” They asked

“Well my dad was Prongs, Sirius Black is Padfoot, and Remus Lupin is Moony. How did you find out about them?” 

He asked and the twins pulled out a map.

“We stole this from Filch.” 

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” They read and Harry found the blank Map was now titled ‘The Marauder’s Map’.

“Woah,” He said

“Took us weeks to figure out that did.” Both said

“That is so cool.”

“We know. Do you mind we keep it for a bit longer to memorize?” 

“Oh, umm sure. I probably won’t need it for a while so I guess give it to me when you graduate, okay?” Harry asked and they looked extremely pleased.

“I think I like you.” 

“Thanks Fred.” He said and both looked shocked he identified the right twin. 

“Well, we best be off. Tell ickle Roniekins to brush his teeth,” 

“Bye George, bye Fred!” He called only to get shushed.

He was going to have to write about them to Padfoot and Moony, they would probably be very happy to find out their map was being put to good use.

 

“Why does this school not have more maps around?” Draco groaned as the group walked around confused. 

Harry was currently regretting not taking the map from Fred and George.

“It feels like we’ve been going up and down these stairs for hours.” Ron agreed, holding onto the railing as the staircase moved once more. 

“You just had to study Hermese.” Harry pouted, purposely saying the wrong name.

“It’s Hermione, and you insisted we should go left instead of right.” Hermione said as they walked down a hallway now, looking for something remotely familiar.

Before Harry could argue with her, a cat appeared in sight. Harry recognized that cat from somewhere but couldn’t place it exactly. 

“Filch’s cat.” Hermione says over the meowing and the group decided it would be best if they ran away.

“This is the restricted floor!” Draco growled as they run. He did not need a letter home about this, if his father found out he was hanging out with a mudblood…Draco shuttered at the thought. He could explain hanging out with Harry Potter and the result being he was sometimes near one, but getting in trouble with one…

They finally find a room, and Mrs.Norris follows and they hit a closable door that is locked. 

“There’s a spell to unlock doors right?” Ron whisper yelled, looking directly at him, as if he would be the only one to know. 

Unlucky for Ron, Draco did not deal well under pressure and couldn’t even recall basic magic. 

Hermione pushed Draco and Ron out of the way, causing both boys to glare slightly. Harry watched bemusedly.

“Alohomora!” Hermione said and the door unlocks. 

They all scrambled in, closing the door behind them. 

Harry smiles, turning to praise Hermione when he notices both Draco and Ron looking ready to piss themselves.  
He looks over and sees a giant three-headed dog.

All he can think in that moment is that Sirius would be so jealous if he found out he had a new dog in his life. Draco and Ron clearly were not thinking similarly as they scrambled out of the room. 

Once they manage to get out and finally get back to Gryffindor house Draco is still with them.

“Why am I still here?” Draco asked quitely, to himself more than anyone else. 

“I’m heading off to the dungeons now. And next time either of you has the clever idea of taking the wrong staircase, don’t involve me. We could have been killed, or worse, expelled.” Draco sneered before turning to go back.

“And next time, don’t sit with me Granger.” He added before finally leaving.

 

“Wingardium leviosa” Hermione said and her feather floated.  
Harry, with Draco sitting besides him, stared in awe.  
“She is impressive for a mudblood.” 

“She is impressive for anyone. Regardless of blood.” Harry glared

“She doesn’t deserve her magic. She wasn’t even born into this world.” Draco said.

“She is better than you.” Harry pointed out and Draco’s eyes widened before he turned and muttered something about blood status.

“She thinks she’s so smart! It’s levi-O-SA, not levi-o-su. I mean no wonder she doesn’t have any friends!” Ron said and Draco laughed. Harry was still mad at him. 

Hermione ran passed and Harry looked at Ron.

“She may have heard you.” He said 

 

That night at dinner, Professor Quirrell came running in like he was on fire shouting about a troll.

“Ron!” Harry said holding him back

“What?”  
“Hermione is IN the girls bathroom.” He said and both started running that way.

“HARRY!” He heard and turned.

Draco was running after them.

“Don’t try to stop us.” Harry warned, ready to Stupefy him. 

“I’m going with you. Now go.” Draco said and they continued running. 

 

“Hermione go towards the sinks!” Draco shouted as the troll swung at the bathroom stalls and the trio of boys threw bits of wood at it.

Draco was the one to finally hit the thing square in the face allowing Hermione to finally move.

Harry was the one who saved her after that and the troll nearly killed her, by jumping on top of it. He would have found it hilarious if they weren’t all about to die. 

Draco took this opportunity to move over to Hermione, praying Harry would not get killed.

“Take my hand!” Draco whisper-yelled to her, holding it out. 

Hermione took it, momentarily looking very pleased. 

“Shit! Someone do something!” Harry shouted as he was picked up by the leg.

The moment was over and Draco was now too scared to move.

Hermione most of noticed this as she pulled closer to him but did not try to get him to move.

“What do I do?!” Ron shouted looking at the two for help. 

“Wingardium leviosa. I know you can do it. Swish and flick.” Hermione shouted as the troll swung and missed. She tightened her grip on his hand and he gave it a squeeze for good measure. 

“Our lives are in the hands of a Weasley. My father will kill me if he hears about this.” Draco squeaked but to his shock Ron did the spell properly.

 

“He actually did it!” Hermione let go of Draco’s hand in amazement and found herself simply standing, unsure if a hug was appropriate. 

Draco moved out as well, being only able to stare at the passed out troll. It truly was a stupid creature, in his opinion. 

“Is it, dead?” Hermione asked

“Definitely not.” Draco said and Harry gave its head a small kick.

“Ew Troll boogies.” Harry said picking his wand out of the trolls nose and everyone made a face of disgust.

“What the devil is going on here?” Snape asked walking in with McGonagall and Quirrell. 

“Explain yourselves, all of you.” McGonagall said, moving in front of him.

“Nothing.” Harry said making an obvious fake smile. “Just, y’know. Us girls going pee.”

Professor McGonagall gave him a look that meant she wanted the real story.

“It was my fault Professor. I-“

“Are you saying going pee is not reason enough to be in the girls bathroom?” Draco asked, and Hermione turned in shock.

“Not when there is a troll on the loose.” Snape argued, clearly not amused.

“I believe you did say in the dungeon.” Harry argued 

“Yeah and this was the closest bathroom we could find.” Ron added

Hermione bit her lip before adding: “It was my fault because I allowed them to use the girls bathroom because we couldn’t find the boys.” 

Minerva acted calmly at hearing this, but upon looking at the group could think only one terrible yet lovely thought:  
She was going to have to survive the Marauders part two. 

All these years she taught at Hogwarts, and now she gets a new set of her most troubled students. She expected Potter to be trouble, he was James’s son and raised by Sirius and Remus. She was not, however, expecting him to make a group of three others and go fight a troll. She had a feeling James would have done the same, or worse, let it in. 

She wondered if she should retire soon.


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up til Christmas told through letters and notes. This is a very experimental chapter.

Mr.Black,

Your child, Harry Potter, was recently put in a deadly situation involving a troll that was brought into Hogwarts.   
I must assure you that your child has not been injured and successfully knocked the troll unconscious. While we, at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, do not condone such acts, would like to commend him on his bravery in the face of danger.  
We must suggest communicating with your child the dangers of magical creatures and the power of choice.   
Inside, along with this letter, are several pamphlets to help guide your discussion. 

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall 

P.S. I can only assume Mr.Potter learned such foolish bravery from you and Mr.Lupin, either that or he is a clone in wit of his father. First years fighting a troll, it is comparable to your group sneaking a lion into Hogwarts if I remember correctly.

 

Padfoot and Moony,

You really don’t need to send howlers every time you are proud of me, really. Please don’t. I would like to have some private life and the entire school is paying too much attention to me now and Draco is concerned someone will tell his parents.   
We won the game, however I was also sent to Madam Pomfrey because my broom was jinxed during the match. Hermione and Ron came to the conclusion it was Uncle Sev’s doing during the game , and Hermione set him on fire. Hermione almost wrote a letter of apology, however found it best not too. I was able to catch the golden snitch only because I nearly swallowed it while taking a nose dive to the ground. Golden snitch tastes terrible, incase you were unaware or curious. Oh and the best part is that Draco was almost in tears he was so worried after the game. Draco, while still battling with some racist ideals, is trying hard to be not so judgmental. He even said he was rooting for me before the game, isn’t that adorable? He actually sighed in relief really loudly when I was all checked out and fine. I believe both Fred and George were rather impressed with me, more so than they are because of it.   
They are such Marauder fanboys by the way, and when they find out how lame you have become they will be disappointed. I hope you don’t mind me giving them our address so they can write to you? 

Harry

 

Bambi,

Dadfoot and I are so proud of you. Your father I’m sure would have been too the moon about the youngest seeker, his son, catching the golden snitch in his mouth after being jinxed against the Slytherin team. I can’t believe your friend Hermione set a teacher on fire. She is truly a bright witch at her age. Sirius would like me to tell you that she’s a ‘keeper’. And as for this talk of Draco Malfoy, you sound like your father did when talking of Lily in Sirius’s opinion. I honestly see you as the Lily in this. And Fred and George are lovely boys, who I am sure are living up to the Marauder name and we are excited to hear from them. And I resent being called lame and your Dogfather is now having a midlife crises (again).   
Remember to give Uncle Sev hell and not get in too much trouble. And don’t do anything we did.

Moon Moon and Paw Paw 

 

Dumbledore,

I am worried about the trials we set up to get to the stone as well as for certain students.  
I am certain Severus is thinking this as well, however I must bring this to your attention.  
In light of recent events, I believe Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are going to learn what we are protecting and likely take rash action such as going after it themselves.   
If it is possible I’d like to install less deadly traps that are harder to get through to stop them, as I am having my doubts in being able to stop them. I know most of their parents, Potters especially well, and if we do not act we will have angry parents at our door.  
Next I would like to point out our first trial depends on Rubious Hagrid keeping a secret, and while I would like to say I trust my fellow co-worker, I must admit I have my doubts on his ability to hide this. 

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall 

 

Mr.Moony and Mr.Padfoot,

Hello, Harry suggested we write to you after we found that the map we ‘borrowed’ from Filch was made by his guardians.  
We were hoping you’d answer some questions as we are very curious of the people who made the Marauders map and such.  
We’ve been using it to pull pranks, and from how you open and close it, we assume you did too.  
Please write back if you’d be willing to answer some questions and possibly advise us on pranks.

Thanks,

Fred and George Weasley

 

Fred and George Weasley,

Harry talked to us about you two quite a bit. We would be happy to mentor two young pranksters such as yourselves.  
We are glad to see that the map is being used for its intended purpose.   
As to who we are, well writing to you currently is Moony, with Padfoot over his shoulder. The Marauders were a group of four Gryffindors who had a love of pranks and mischief.  
James Potter was Prongs, he tended to take the lead and had a large crush on a Miss Lily Evans. She was very deer to him. The man was blind as a bat without his glasses and was very talented in spell work.  
Sirius Black, or Padfoot, was a flirtatious drama queen that knew just the right way to get under peoples skin and came from an elitist pure blood home. He was also a real dog. He came up with the most physical of pranks we had.  
Moony, myself, Remus Lupin, was a smart young lad who knew how to act innocent and often played the brains of the group. I was a real wolf in sheep’s clothing back then.   
And finally Wormtail, also known at Peter Pettigrew. He wasn’t as smart as the rest of us but he was able to fit into small places and never ratted us out once in school. He was someone who we could rely on to bring snacks and have our backs.  
I do hope that answers the question of who we were, back in school.   
We must ask one thing of you, and that is how you found the right string of words to open and close our map.   
And please, just Padfoot and Moony is fine.

\- Moony and Padfoot

 

Poker Game Tonight at 7.  
Hagrid

 

Moony,

Do you know who Nicholas Flamel is? Doing research for a project and can’t find anything on him.  
Thanks

Harry

 

Harry,

I have a feeling this is not an educational project and that as a guardian I should not get involved. However, I will because I am sure whatever your doing can’t be that bad if you just need to know about Nicholas Flamel. If this information somehow does get you in trouble, do not mention me. I’ve enclosed several helpful notes about him, they are lengthy but I’m sure you can get through them. 

Moony 

 

Mother and Father,

Thank you for the chocolates and fudges. Send less dark chocolate next time, I despise dark chocolate. Hogwarts has been delightful, however a bit rowdy for me. Too many mudbloods and blood traitors here, even in Slytherin! And it appears they are polluting pure wizards. Poor Draco, polluted by that mudblood and blood traitor, and it’s all that Harry Potter’s fault!! He used to hang out with Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle now he only really hangs out with mudbloods and blood traitors. It is horrid and disgusting and I fear he is lost to us. Just the other day that Potter boy received a howler from his guardians and apparently they went after the troll in the dungeon. I do not know what is going on in Draco’s head, it’s like status does not even matter! Honestly Hogwarts has changed him, but it will never change me or us true Pure bloods. Being a first year is so boring, in other news. With Potter being the only exception, we can’t try out for quidditch (not that I’d want to) or go to Hogsmede and learning to fly is pointless for us Pure Bloods. 

With love

P.Parkinson

 

Draco,

I received a letter telling your mother and I that you faced a troll. We are growing, concerned with your current life choices. Several other parents seemed to have gotten letters about you befriending a mudblood and a blood-traitor. Now I feel no need to explain to you once more on why you should maintain the family name, however I do think you must be reminded not to be friendly with these people. We may talk more of this over Christmas break, as I’m sure you will have a lot of explaining to do about this besmirchment of the Malfoy name. This entire experience has truly made your mother and I filled with shame, so I do hope your excuse is satisfactory. It would be a pity for you to be disowned over something so preventable wouldn’t it?

L.Malfoy

 

Ron,  
What’s Hogwarts like for you? What’s Harry like?  
You never respond to my letters and I’m dying to know. We are visiting Romania for Christmas to visit Charlie, so I won’t be seeing you or the twins or Bill or even Percy, so the least you can do is write me.   
Ginny 

 

Dear Diary,   
Hello again, I have less time today so I will keep this brief. I’m excited to say that I have three best friends and one invited me and the rest over to his house for Christmas. It was Harry Potter, I mentioned him first on page 394 of my 3rd journal for the first time and one journal later we’re best friends and fight trolls (see page 25-30 on journal 4 aka present journal) and search out ancient philosophers and sorcerers. I had to decline, but am devising a plan to visit. I’m getting them all presents of course and I must admit I believe Draco Malfoy (see page 1-10 on journal 4 aka present journal) will be the hardest to shop for. Ever sense the troll incident, mentioned above, we’ve been studying together. He helps me get a better understanding of potions and I help him organize himself to study more effectively. We aren’t all that good at talking about feelings or other things besides school when alone, but he can be rather pleasant to study with as opposed to Ron and Harry. I’m going to continue on my mission to make him see the error of his ways and understand equality better. I must be off now,  
Hermione J. Granger 

 

NOTES  
Draco is rather cute when he blushes. Why is it so hard to focus in History class? Trying to take notes on the Goblin uprising of blah blah blah but it is soooo boring.  
I wonder who would win in a fight, Uncle Sev or Shampoo?  
Padfoot or Snuffles?* aka the literal three headed giant dog.  
Draco Malfoy or Oliver Wood?   
Can I copy your notes after class Hermyknee Hermanee Hermionee? 

 

Journal,  
I’ve never felt this way before. It is a new and strange feeling. I’ve made friends who I can hold conversations with, named Hermione and Harry, though I suppose I also have Pansy and Blaise as well. Somehow they are different though. I am conflicted by this. I was always taught Pure bloods were the best because we were bred to be magically pure. We are forces to be reckoned with and mudbloods are unworthy of magic and should be shunned because they don’t deserve it. Hermione is the smartest person I have ever met, and she’s a muggle born! I grew up with magic and she surpasses me by what feels like miles. I’m up to the competition, however it shouldn’t make sense because she isn’t a pure blood.   
And there is Harry bloody Potter. He’s someone I never accounted for. At first he seemed shy and easy to manipulate, but he turned around and FLIRTED with both Weasley and I. It’s hard to be around him sometimes because my heart will beat so fast and he just says things that I will spend hours at night thinking about. Although, in my defense, often we are in odd situations together. I would rather not tell anyone of these feelings I have for him, after all my parents wish for me to marry someone like Pansy but I suppose I am getting ahead of myself. Still, I can’t help but wonder, is this what love feels like? If so, I will never understand why people like it. It hurts sometimes and makes me want to change and it makes me obsess over tiny things and yet I’m okay with it.  
As a Malfoy I must be composed, Father made sure I understood that. And so I will do my best to hide these burning feelings within me and hope they go away.   
D.Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is one that I am very excited for and will be completely different from the books! Leave a comment about what you think of the style this chapter was in and if you'd enjoy seeing it again in future works. Thanks!


	6. A Very Sirius Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost pure fluff.

“Are you going to sit with us on the train ride over?” Hermione asked Draco as they entered onto the train.

“Erm, no. Blaise, Pansy and other Pureblood Slytherin’s in our year are going to a Christmas party at Malfoy Manor.” Draco said looking towards where he knew they were.

“Oh, alright. We get it.” Hermione said and Ron nodded.

“Write to us if you can.” Harry said hopefully as they moved past to the compartment Fred and George were holding for them.

“So what are your plans for Christmas?” Hermione asked the group excitedly. 

“We’re spending it with Harry and his family. My parents are spending Christmas with my brother Charlie in Romania.” Ron told her cheerfully, excited to meet Harry’s guardians after hearing so much of them. 

“Sounds fun. My parents said I could visit you on Christmas to exchanges gifts, but I have to be home for dinner.” She informed them. She felt she had the perfect gifts for her friends. 

“That’s great! If only Draco could join us.” Harry pouted sounding disappointed. 

“You never know.” Hermione comforted him. Both were rather down that Draco was unable to meet with the group over Holiday. 

“I don’t know why you invest so much in him.” Ron frowned, not understanding the ‘bond’ Harry and Hermione had with Malfoy. Sure he wasn’t a complete git, Ron thought, but he still believed Muggles and Muggle borns were lower or worse than Purebloods. 

“Draco’s fun. He’s a bit of a prick sometimes, but he’s sweet too. I think he can still be a good person.” Harry smiled and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

“I think so too. We’ve been studying together for almost the entire semester after that troll incident.” Hermione said and Ron pouted.

“If your pity party is done,” “Or if you were wondering,”  
“We’re spending Christmas with Harry because we want to meet the Marauders Padfoot and Moony.” The twins said excitedly, and Hermione looked confusedly at them before turning to Ron for an explanation. 

“And the son of Prongs mind you.” Harry smiled “My guardians and dad apparently were apart of a group called the Marauders and they made a map that Fred and George found, well stole. They have been ‘mentoring’ them in the art of pranking. It’s terrifying.”

“And Harry,” “Being the clever boy he is,” “introduced us.”  
“We’ve been writing to them for weeks.” The twins explained with pure bliss in their eyes. 

“They think its cool having ‘proteges’ ” Harry chuckled, air quoting the word proteges. He was honestly rather happy that Sirius and Remus had someone else to pass the pranking ‘torch’ onto. He just wasn’t able to live up to the expectations of a school prankster like the twins were.

“It’s weird, that’s what it is.” Ron muttered, a bit upset he had to share his friends with the twins. 

“Don’t be a spoil sport Ron!” Both said poking fun.

 

“Prongslet!” Harry found himself engulfed into a hug by Sirius.

“Padfoot!” He smiled hugging him back. 

“And you must be Ron.” Remus smiled, waiting for his turn to hug Harry. 

“Er yes hello.” Ron said awkwardly, not sure if he was supposed to shake hands. 

“Oh and you two must be George and Fred!” Sirius smiled as Remus went in for the hug with Harry. 

“You’re Padfoot and Moony.” They said, excitement clear in their voices.

“Yes we are. Now last time we wrote you were getting around to pranking Professor Snape by adding-“

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron, “This is going to be a long holiday.” Harry said, and Ron nodded in agreement.

 

The twins and two Marauders got along excellent, with Remus and Sirius spending most of the Holiday leading up to Christmas telling stories of their school escapades. 

Harry and Ron, meanwhile, played Wizard’s chests. A game which Harry was particularly bad at. 

“So the horsie goes-“

“This game will end in five seconds flat if you keep making moves like you are doing.” Ron informed him, clearly annoyed by his friends lack of ability to play chess. 

“Right, so the castle-“

“Harry just start by moving another pawn.” Ron told him

 

On the day of Christmas every sat around opening presents.  
“Here, my mum wanted me to give this to you guys. She even made one for Hermione and Draco.” Ron said awkwardly giving Harry, Sirius and Remus their gifts.

Each got a sweater, Harry’s with an H, Sirius’s with a P, and Remus’s with a M. 

“These are amazing.” Sirius smiled and Remus couldn’t help but agree.

“You got us a gift?” Fred and George asked surprised as they were handed a package.

Inside was a large variety of gadgets and gizmos. 

“You learned our ways, now apply them.” Harry groaned at hearing this.

“A prank war. Of course.” Harry could pull pranks, but he wasn’t necessarily gifted at them like Sirius and Remus were.

Harry and Ron knew their gifts to the twins did not compare.

Harry and Ron exchanged gifts, giving each other candies.

The twins also got Harry a present, a fact that surprised him.

“It’s a gift to say thanks.” Both said

“For introducing us to the Marauders,” “And letting us keep the map.” 

“You didn’t have to but thank you.” Harry said and opened it to find a box of potions.

“They change hair color temporarily. We only recently developed them and haven’t told Padfoot or Moony about them.” Fred and George said and Harry nodded, smiling a bit.

 

While everyone opened their stuff and chatted, Harry was particularly surprised by one gift.

“Woah.” He said as he lifted the fabric of his gift up.

“Your dad’s old invisibility cloak. We got in so much trouble with this old fin and now it’s yours.” Sirius said excitedly and Harry hugged him.

“Excuse you that is from me too.” Remus said, fake hurt in his voice.

“Thanks Moony.” Harry hugged him as well. 

“Wicked.” The three Weasley’s said in amazement, all only a bit jealous. 

Shortly after Hermione dropped by with the help of Floo powder. 

“Happy Christmas.” She smiled, arms full of gifts. 

“So this is the lady that sat old Snapey on fire!” Sirius smiled

“I umm-“ 

“That was very impressive. Especially for a muggle born who hadn’t been introduced to spells until a short while ago.” Remus smiled and she puffed her chest out with pride.

“I brought gifts. My parents got these for you Mr.Padfoot and Mr.Moony.” Hermione said handing them a box of chocolates.

“Oh thank you. It’s just Moony and Padfoot. Or Sirius and Remus if you prefer our real names.” Sirius insisted, gesturing to Remus when he said his name or nickname to convey who was who. 

“I got you each finger traps.” Hermione smiled handing them to Fred, George and Ron.

Sirius and Remus had to hold their laughter, reminiscing about the Christmas in which they, well all the marauders, had been given the exact same gifts by Lily, slightly after she and James had begun dating.

“And I got you, some chocolate as well. Oh and this.” Hermione smiled, handing him the gift with a card.

“A card?” Harry asked confusedly as the Weasley clan found their fingers becoming trapped within the gift Hermione gave them.

“So you can look at it and learn to spell my name.” Hermione smiled and he smiled back. 

“Whose that for ‘Mione?” Ron asked nodding his head over to the last gift and Hermione blushed.

“It’s for Draco, I thought to bring it incase he decided to show up.” She said, feeling a bit awkward.

“Hehe I got him a gift too! Guess we all were thinking he might show! Oh I also got you a gift, it’s some more school supplies, cuz I know you are almost out of ink and quills and parchment and, well, everything.” Harry said nodding to the gift still on the floor before picking her’s up and handing it to her.

After a few minutes of struggling the two finally took pity on their pureblood friends, and helped them escape their gift.

“Oh umm Hermione here.” Ron said sheepishly handing her the present.

“My mum made all my friends presents. Something about me having a thick skull and apologizing for being rude.”

Harry gave a large grin when Hermione put her sweater on.

“We’re matching!” Harry said excitedly and Hermione looked over the moon at this news.

“Hermione would you like anything? I was about to send Krecher to get drinks.” Sirius asked politely. 

“Kreacher?” Hermione asked

“Their House Elf, apparently Harry is loaded and didn’t tell us.” Fred jested, fidgeting with Hermione’s gift to him again.

“House Elf?” Hermione asked confusedly. 

At that moment, the flew once again lit and Draco came out of the floo.

“Draco!” Harry smiled excitedly hugging him, making him drop the gifts he was holding. “I didn’t think you could make it!”

“I managed to convince my mother.” He admitted, trying his best not to blush and failing. “Why do you all of matching sweaters?” 

“Erm my mum made them. Here.” Ron said shoving it in Draco’s hands.

“Oh I also got you something!” Harry said, handing him a poorly wrapped box of chocolates that Draco liked.

“Here, it’s a finger trap and book I found on potion making, the one you told me about.” Hermione said smiling softly.

“Right. I got you all gifts as well. Ummm my mother got a box of fancy chocolates for your guardians.” Draco said and only Sirius saw the way Remus was lit up like the Christmas tree they brought in.

“I see we should invite Harry’s friends over more often.” Sirius smirked, giving Remus’s butt a light smack.

“Sirius, not in front of the kids! And I just appreciate the fact that these parents all have good taste.” Remus argued

“Right, I’ll be more… serious for the rest of the night. Promise.” 

“Maybe not all day. After all my gift to you you will be receiving when Harry goes back to school.” Remus winked walking over and picking up the gifts from the floor.  
Draco opened his gifts awkwardly, Ron’s last, and help up his sweater for all to see. 

“It’s Slytherin colors!” Harry gapped happily, they matched his Gryffindor colors.

“How did your mum know what size we all were?” Draco asked staring at the silver ‘D’ in the center and long sleeves on his.

“I’m not sure, I guess she guessed.” Ron said and Draco finally put his on.

“Aw Draco you look so cute!” Harry said making Draco turn as red as Ron’s maroon sweater.

“I do not look cute.” He said and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh course not Draco,”

“Oh Remus we must get a picture of everyone!” Sirius said, sounding like it was the best idea he’d ever had.

“Is he always this excitable?” Draco asked, going back to his normal self.

“He really is.” Harry said just as excitedly.

“Umm can we send one to my mum?” Ron asked 

“Oh course, I’m sure we can get copies for everyone when we are done.” Remus said as Sirius came back with a camera.

“Alright everyone, tall people in the back, and by tall I mean everyone who isn’t a first year.”

“You’d think you raised Fred and George with the favoritism they get.” Harry joked 

George stood behind Draco and next to Sirius, Draco was next to Harry who was in front of Sirius, Sirius was next to Remus who stood behind Hermione who stood next to Ron who was in front of Fred.

“Alright everyone, smile.” Remus said and the camera flashed.

“Oh that’s a good one!” Sirius smiled taking out the photo and allowing everyone to see.

Remus multiplied it so everyone got one.

“Wow….” Hermione said looking haply to the point Harry became worried she was going to cry.

“I should get back.” Draco said not making eye contact with anyone. “My father will be upset when he notices, if he hasn’t already, that I went missing.” Draco said and rushed off with his presents, the finger trap in his pocket and the book in his arms.

“It looks like Draco left you three some presents.”

“Really?” Ron asked surprised that he got a gift from Malfoy.

Ends up he got each a fancy box of candy which they could all appreciate.

 

Draco stepped back into his home to see only his mother waiting.

“I assume you got that hideous sweater from your friends?” She asked, with judgement clear in her eyes. 

“Yes Mother.” Draco said blushing slightly, trying to fight it down like he had been taught to.

“Oh is that a picture?” She asked and he hid it quickly.

“N-no! It’s nothing.” Draco said, not used to lying to her. He quickly walked away and she held amusement in her eyes. 

“Draco! There you are. We wondered where you- where did you get that hideous sweater?” Pansy asked, looking completely disgusted.

“Probably from those Weasley's.” Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

“You went and visited the blood traitors?” His father interrupted condescendingly. 

“No Father I-“

“He was visiting with my family who could not make it.” Narcissa said 

“Yeah, that’s where I got the sweater.” Draco said, amazed that his mother would cover for him like she was. 

“A distant relative, gray. It’s a symbolic gesture but it is keeping peace within the family.” She said, and Draco was even more amazed at how she could be so convincing. 

“I see.” He said walking away, and Narcissa gave a smile to her son before following.

 

“I should go now. I believe it is close to super time and I want to show my parents this.” Hermione said standing

“See you on the train back?” Harry asked hugging her.

“Save me a seat.” She confirmed and went to hug Ron.

“Happy Christmas.” She said. 

“Thank you for having me over Mr. Sirius and Moony.” She told the couple before leaving.

“Mr.Sirius?!” Sirius was put off by the fact it was Sirius instead of Padfoot when pared with Moony. He began to wonder if he was losing his Marauder name, if somehow Remus kept it because he was a werewolf?! That girl couldn’t have known that however, so maybe Remus just looked cooler. But he was waring a CARDIGAN, and was all scruffy and had way worse facial hair! 

“Mr.Moony…” Remus sighed. He felt both nostalgic and old at the same time by being called that. Wasn’t he a bit old to be called that nickname? And especially because Sirius was called his first name, not ‘Mr.Padfoot’. Did he come off as less mature? Did she not view him as an adult but instead view Padfoot as one? His inner (and outer) marauder shuddered at that thought. 

“Bloody hell, did Hermione break them?” Ron asked

“I believe so.” The twin Weasley’s said.

“They’ll be fine.” Harry said “Moony and Padfoot sometimes can be over dramatic when it comes to….everything.” Harry admitted shrugging.

 

“Mum, Dad, look!” Hermione shouted running though her home.  
“What a lovely sweater did your friends get that for you.”

“Ron’s mum made it. Here look, that’s him next to me.” She said showing them the picture.

“Oh wow, look how many friends you have.” Her dad said

“Is this picture moving?” Her mum asked suddenly.  
“Oh yes! Wizard pictures move.” She said and began to explain how it worked.

 

“Well, I suppose I better get super started,” Remus stood up  
“Sirius and Harry, I expect you to set up the table and than wash up. Uncle Sev and Hagrid will be joining us for dinner. The rest of you, wash up and clean up.”

“Yes sir Moony sir.” Sirius and Harry replied, saluting military style. 

Ron, George and Fred hurried up to their guest rooms with their things.

 

“Uncle Sev is here!” Harry shouted as he appeared through the floo.

“Here.” He said giving Harry a book titled ‘Applying Potions to the Dark Arts’. “Maybe this will help you finally live up to expectations.”

Harry rolled his eyes but gave him a hug, knowing it would at least slightly annoy Severus.

“This is a first, you beating out Hagrid.” Sirius said, walking in with a glass of wine in his hand. 

“I finished up a project a bit early.” He answered 

“Severus, the others are just washing up.” Remus smiled politely, elbowing Sirius in the ribs for his rudeness.

“Others?”

“Harry invited some of the Weasley boys over for the Holidays.” Sirius responded

“I can only assume the youngest is here, which other Weasleys are joining?”

“Fred and George. Sirius and Remus have been ‘mentoring’ them.” Harry told him and Severus’ eyes moved over back to the floo, as if he were considering leaving before he had to socialize with some of his more troublesome students. 

“Come now Severus, you wouldn’t want to leave Lily’s son on Christmas.” Remus said, playing the Lily card which could never be resisted by the potions professor.

“I suppose I must stay.” He said dramatically before a knocking at the door was heard.

“It seems Hagrid has decided to join us.” Severus said as Harry went to get the door.

“Uncle Hagrid!” Harry smiled, hugging the half-giant.

“Harry! Seems like ages sense I last saw ya!” Hagrid said hugging him back with one hand.

“Rubeus, I see you’ve brought the cake.” Remus smiled as the group of adults migrated towards the front door.

“You bet I didn’t forget this time.” Hagrid smiled “Professor Snape, I see you beat me here this year!”

“Yes, I did it appears.” He said lamely.

“P-Professor Snape?!” Ron said shocked, standing frozen on the steps. 

“I told you he was my Uncle, Ron.” Harry laughed 

“I-I didn’t realize he was coming.” Ron said 

“Nor did I realize you’d be here. Have you started on the homework I assigned yet?” Ron looked like he was going to have a breakdown right at that moment.

“Professor Snape!” The twins gasped, looking more excited than horrified as Ron was.

“Didn’t know he was going to be here!” “Can we sit by Professor Snaps?”  
It was Snape’s turn to look horrified, lucky for him you could only see it in his eyes.

“I don’t see why not.” Remus said, clearly amused by the situation.

Severus never felt more betrayed by the werewolf, nor more of a sense of dread when it came to the Weasley twins.

“Dinner is almost ready, so everyone get moving to the dining room!” Remus commanded.

“Yes Sir, Moony Sir!” Sirius and Harry shouted marching to the dinning room, Fred and George following in suit.

Ron gulped, feeling in his heart this Christmas would be the first of a string of awkward yet thrilling Holidays to come with his friends and family.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Christmas was amazing at Harry’s house! We got into this wicked prank war in teams of two; Fred and George, Padfoot and Moony, Harry and I, and while Harry and I got our arses kicked it will so much fun! We turned Padfoot and Moony’s hair ginger! And Professor Snape was around for Christmas dinner, apparently he is Harry’s Uncle! Fred and George bugged him throughout supper and it was so funny!  
I hope you all had fun, we did. Missed you like crazy though. Everyone seemed to really like their sweaters. Malfoy and Hermoine were almost in tears when receiving theirs! Harry and Hermiony were gushing over Malfoy’s sweater especially. Moony and Padfoot took photos of us and insisted I send you one. At dessert when Moony tried your fudges he threatened to steal you from dad, apparently he really likes chocolate! Can we invite Harry’s family over next Christmas?  
Love and miss you,  
Ron

Mum and Dad,  
Moony and Padfoot are so cool! We got an amazing gift from them, some pranking supplies that we used in this big prank war! We are pretty certain we won, though Moony and Padfoot would probably argue they won. Harry and Ron got in some good ones too! We are sending Ginny a lock of Professor Snape’s hair from dinner, by the way if we fail potions it is not because we did poorly though.  
Marry Christmas,  
Gred and Forge  
PS- It was OUR idea to send the photo, we just let Ron have his moment.


	7. Unicorn Frap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and friends go to Hagrid's and Sirius and Remus are concerned gaurdians that work behind the scenes. Also more Hagrid and Severus.

Harry was delighted to receive a letter from Uncle Hagrid about heading down to his hut because he needed to ‘show them something’ one night after Christmas break. This allowed for him, Ron, Draco, and Hermione to sneak out with low risk, though it also took longer because they had to go near the Slytherin commons to pick Draco up under the cloak.

 

“So Snape AND Hagrid are you Uncles?” Draco questioned as they neared the hut and the cloak was being taken off. 

“Well I’m not actually related to any of my Uncles. I guess Uncle was just the way Padfoot and Moony explained their existence and constant presence in my life to me as a kid. Hagrid and Uncle Sev used to watch me when Moony would get sick.” Hardy responded, being careful with his words.

“Shut up you two. I don’t want us getting caught.” Hermione said and Harry stuck out his tongue.

“Oh good you made it! Hurry in you four, it’s about to hatch!” Hagrid said and they shuffled in, each taking a seat.

“What’s about to hatch Hagrid?” Harry asked confusedly

“That’s a dragon egg….” Ron muttered, astonished

“A what?” Draco asked wide eyed as Hagrid sat back down with an egg that looked hot enough to burn.

“A dragon egg, I was given it. I’m naming him Norbert.” Hagrid smiled and Harry smiled back.

“I can’t believe you finally got one.” Harry smiled excitedly.

“Will Professor Dumbledore even allow a dragon?” Hermione was interrupted by the dragon beginning to hatch.

‘Norbert’ was adorable in Harry’s opinion.

“He knows who his mummy is!” Hagrid had a goofy grin upon his face now.

“Looks like I’ve got a little cousin.” Harry joked and Hagrid lit up at Harry’s approval, with tears of joy welling in his eyes.

“Hagrid that thing will burn the hut down!” Ron shouted terrified.

“I don’t see how. He’s so tiny.” Draco argued fondly, looking at the baby dragon in wonder.

“We’ve got company.” Hermione said suddenly and Harry looked over to see some girl in the window. 

“That’s Pansy Parkinson. She’s going to tell.” Draco said in a panic and Harry ran after her, Hermione and Ron ran after him, Draco, slow to react, didn’t even get out the door when Pansy was hit by a spell.

“Stupify!” and Pansy was knocked out in the grass.

“HARRY!” Hermione shouted.

“Shhh! Granger, I do believe we should stay quite still.” Draco mocked. 

“Harry? Did Sirius teach you that?” Hagrid asked, vaguely annoyed.

“What was I supposed to do? Hagrid you could get fired.”

“Or worse, arrested and sent to Azkaban.” Ron said

“Okay what do we do?” Draco asked and everyone looked at him. “What? We need to get out of here. We’ll think of a plan when we look less suspicious. Maybe at breakfast, save me a seat. If we are lucky, she’ll have permanent brain damage.”

“How are you going to get Pansy to bed?” Hermione asked, now scared of being expelled. 

“I’m leaving her on the couch. Few will question that. Now let’s hurry.” Draco said determinedly and Hermione nodded. 

“Bye Hagrid!” Harry called 

“Kids.” Hagrid shook his head. 

The next morning Draco joined them for breakfast looking rather tired.

“Someone up late?” Ron mocked.

“Pansy woke up before I could head to my room. I had to make up a story and she wouldn’t let me leave. She threatened to write my father.” Draco said, looking away.

“I’m going to assume you got your values from him and pity you.” Harry said taking a drink and Hermione gave him a look.

“Let’s move onto the dragon issue.” Everyone gave Ron the look.

“Say that a bit louder, Ron. The Ministry didn’t quite hear you.” Harry said sarcastically. 

“Right, sorry. Well my brother, Charlie, raises dragons in Romania and I wrote him last night and he wrote back this morning. He and some friends can get here tonight to smuggle the dragon out, we take the dragon to them. You guys in?” Ron asked 

“Naturally.” Harry responded. 

“The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can keep get back to studying.” Hermione said, only mostly joking. 

“I suppose so.” Draco said, smiling a bit.

“I’ll tell Hagrid.” Harry said pleased how everything was working out.

 

Pansy knew something was wrong. She just knew it. 

Draco and her were destined to be together, her parents even said so, both were pure bloods and both were rich and both were good looking. They would make wonderful babies.  
However when they got to Hogwarts that Potter boy and his blood traitor and mudblood somehow blinded her Draco.  
He still hung out with her and their friends, but he often would leave to sit with those Gryffindors. 

When she saw him leave late at night, of course she followed.  
If she got those ugly people expelled he’d be with who he was supposed to. The Slytherin house and those in it. 

it was truly a stroke of luck that she was walking in when the blood traitor exclaimed : “Let’s move onto the dragon issue.”  
She was able to hide from their notice, ‘Gryffindors truly are oblivious.’ she thought listening in.

“Hearing anything interesting?” Two voices said and she felt herself jolt before turning. 

The blood traitor Slytherin twins. Truly the worst that house had to offer. They couldn’t keep their bloody noses out of anything.

“Nothing. I was simply….admiring the fact the Gryffindor table has dragon fruit and pears at the same time. Slytherin table only has one at a time, have you noticed?” She improvised, hoping they’d drop it. 

“You know Pansy,” “We didn’t.” “See we just thought,” “You were having a little fun listening in.”

“No, I wasn’t.” She said stone faced.

“We’d say differently.” Both said

“Actually I was…..oogling at Harry Potter. He’s so cute. He defeated the Dark Lord you know and he has those eyes that just drive me crazy. You won’t tell will you?” She asked as innocently as she could, thinking it was better to appeal to their inner sexism towards woman than to get caught.

“Balderdash.” Both replied. 

“What will it take to get you two keep your fat mouths closed?” She demanded, dropping the act.

“Twenty galleons,” The twins smirked “Each.” 

“Each?! Fine, whatever.” Pansy said “I’ll get you your galleons by lunch.” 

“Pleasure doing business with you Ms.Parkinson.” Both said before leaving.

“I’ll tell Hagrid,” Harry said and she hurried back to her table. She heard enough, even with being interrupted by the twins.

 

“Where are they?” Draco asked, slightly irritated. 

“This seems like a really bad idea.” Hermione said and Draco nodded trying to keep his calm. 

“Than why did you come?” Ron asked, vaguely annoyed.

“Because we are in this together, and if your plan fails I want to be there to save us all.” Hermione clarified. 

“I don’t know.” Draco muttered, thinking of what will happen when his father finds out. 

“It’s because you love me.” Harry answered and Draco blushed heavily.

“Careful Malfoy, you’re glowing red.” Harry laughed

“Guys, here they come.” Ron said and they all looked up.

 

“I swear Professor they had a dragon and were going to smuggle it out of Hogwarts!” Pansy insisted to McGonagall.

“Children, was there a dragon?” She asked, looking rather done with Pansy.

“There currently is a dragon. See?” Harry said pointing at Draco who face palmed. Ron giggled a bit and Hermione groaned.

“Professor, we were out of bed because we were hoping to visit Hagrid. We thought he must be lonely and decided it would be nice to surprise him as he does so much for the school. He’s Harry’s Uncle, you know.” Hermione justified. 

“He had no idea we were going to visit him.” Harry promised, using his best doe eyes. 

“No this was all planned! They hit me with a spell last night while visiting Hagrid because he had a dragon and-“

“What spell? We haven’t been taught anything deadly.” Harry argued.

“Pansy, is this because you feel neglected by me as a friend? I told you, you fell asleep in the common room and where we were studying.” Draco shook his head.

“Really, you need to work out this jealousy you have of Draco and I. You are his friend and I am his boyfriend.” Harry smiled and Draco went a bit red.

“Enough, all of you. Fifty points for each one of you out of bed after curfew. That includes you, Ms.Parkinson. No matter how good your intentions you still were out of bed.” 

“But-“

“As well as Detention for each of you.” She said

“But-“

“And a letter home for each of you.” 

Pansy deflated.

 

Prongslet,

That was a very clever trick. Moony says to scold you for taking part in a scheme that could have been avoided with a simple reschedule, however he also says that the fact you got caught to simply make a joke made him scold me for rubbing off on you. I am very proud of you for that joke, it was perfect. I do wish I could have seen that girls face. Fred and George have earned both Moony and I’s respect for telling you, and I will now be calling them the Jr.Marauders. I sent them a gift if you could give it to them? I didn’t want to overwhelm Hedwig by sending her with something for two different people. 

Padfoot and Moony

 

Harry took a vile of mystery liquid and walked over to the Slytherin table where Fred and George were.  
“Padfoot wanted me to give you this. Said you guys earned it as ‘Jr.Marauders’. Thank you for warning us.” Harry said handing it to who he thought was George.

Both boys looked ready to piss themselves with joy.

“Really?!” They asked happily

“Yeah.”

“Tell Padfoot thanks!” They said 

“Sure.” He said and turned to leave.

“Harry!” He heard and turned to see Draco calling him sitting between an annoyed Blaise Zabini and and Goyle.

“Oh hey Draco.” He said moving and sitting across from him, furthering the annoyed look of his friends.

“Can you believe she took fifty points per person? I would have thought ten would be enough, or maybe 15.” Draco complained. 

“Going out with them was a terrible idea.” Blaise bit. 

“Oh hush. It was fun. You know you two might enjoy each other’s company. Both of you are annoyingly snarky.” Draco remarked and Blaise rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Pansy?” Harry asked looking around.

“She’s sleeping in. In her endeavor to keep Draco from being stupid she lost beauty sleep.” Blaise smirked and Harry nodded, bitting his lips.

“I can’t believe we have detention tonight,” Draco continued ranting, as if he couldn’t see the clear friction between his friends. 

“Where do you think we are going?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Don’t know, but I don’t think it is going to be fun, considering it starts at 7. 7! And apparently my Father got a letter informing him and he is not pleased with my actions. Tonight seems like it’ll be rather dull when compared to last night.” He said confidently with a small smile and Blaise glared.

“Malfoy, you broke the rules. Of course you are getting punished and of course it isn’t going to be fun.” Blaise responded bluntly.

“Someone is jealous that I get to spend a night alone with Draco.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

 

“I can’t believe Pansy is getting out of detention.” Draco complained. 

“She has a bat snout.” Hermione pointed out and Harry couldn’t help but smile

“Actually it’s a fruit bat snout,” Harry said “According to Fred and George at least.”

“You kids be quite and hurry along.” Filch said

“So out punishment for going out to visit Hagrid after hours, is going out to hang out with Hagrid after hours but in the Forbidden Forest? I see we believe in Darwinism at this school.” Harry said thoughtfully. “I suppose we will be forced to eat each other. It was nice knowing you Ron.” 

“Don’t you worry! There ain’t nothin in this forest that’ll try to kill ya, we just don’t want student disturbin the magical creatures that live here.” 

“Why do you have a bloody crossbow than?” Ron asked unnerved, voice slightly cracking.

“Well, I can’t use magic can I?” Hagrid justified but seemed to be thinking a bit about it now.

“Now we’re going into the forest to find out what has been killing the unicorns, Professor Dumbledore is sending me to investigate. Now Hermione and Ron, you come with me. Harry, from what I’ve seen you can handle watchin yourself and Draco and Fang. Remember, you find a corpse, come get me.” Hagrid said firmly to the children. 

Harry, of course, gave him a small thumbs up. 

 

“I can’t believe Hagrid sent out two students alone, wait til my father hear’s of this.” Draco said gripped Harry’s hand tightly

“We also have Fang!” Harry smiled and Draco didn’t seem comforted by the slobbering dog.

“Scared Malfoy?” Harry raised an eyebrow, giving only a side glance at his surroundings, feeling as though he was being followed but unsure. 

“N-no! I’m just thinking about how tired I’m going to be tomorrow.” Draco said nervously.

“Alright. But it’s okay to be afraid.” Harry smiled squeezing Draco’s hand and Draco looked away from him blushing.

“Harry?” Draco came to a halt.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, looking behind Draco’s shoulder slightly, being sure something was there and following.

“What is that?” Draco asked squinting and Harry rolled his eyes moving forward.

Harry knelt down and frowned. 

“It’s a dead Unicorn. I think its blood is drained….” Harry said about to stick his hand in the blood.

“Don’t touch it!” Draco screeched and just as Harry was about to respond he gripped his scar as it began to burn like hell itself was about to emerge from it. 

Suddenly Fang was growling and than just bolted away and Draco, who now had a death grip on Harry’s hand, was dragging him away.

“Draco what is wrong?!” Harry asked before he looked up, his scar continuing to cause discomfort. 

It was a shadowy figure, looking similar to what Harry assumed a dementor would look like if it were more solid. 

Both boys tripped and fell, tangled in roots.

Together they screamed, Draco gripping Harry for dear life. 

The creature was upon when a deep growl came from behind them and a black dog jumped in front of them barking and snarling.

The shadowy figure quickly retreated, running away. 

“Draco, it’s okay. We’re fine.” Harry said rubbing his friend’s back and Draco hugged Harry.

“This is why this is called the Forbidden Forest, why would they send first years into it? I-I was so scared I thought I would never see my Mother again.” Draco said obviously going into shock. 

“I was scared too, I couldn’t remember any spell to defend myself or you. What even was that?” Harry asked, turning to the dog now, which turned back into Sirius.

“That was a very bad man, what was Albus thinking sending students into this for detention? When we got that letter telling us you’d be serving detention in the Forbidden Forest, Moony nearly pulled you out of school! It’s a good thing he sent me to make sure you didn’t get into trouble while out there or he would have gotten you. Both of you. You need to report this to Dumbledore, got it? No going after him.”

“Him? Who is that? WHAT is that? And why would I go after it? And why did my head hurt so badly around it?” Harry demanded, standing up.

“Prongslet, you are your father’s son almost through and through. And, like your father, you are a magnet for trouble. Often either you gravitate towards it or it comes to you. So promise me you will do your best to STAY OUT of it and will not try to figure out what that was.”

“Fine, I promise I won’t do anything stupid Padfoot.” Harry grumbled, clearly not happy about it.

“Harry?” Hagrid called out.

“Remember to write and stay out of trouble.” Sirius ruffled both boys hair before shifting and running away.

“What just happened?” Draco asked freaked out 

 

“So something attacked you in the woods and now you want to see if the map can help you figure out who?” “If it is a who?” Fred and George asked trying to get Harry’s logic.

“Yes. Has there ever been anything weird on the map? Maybe a name or something?” Harry asked urgently.

“Well…” “There may be one thing…” The twins exchanged a look.

“What is it?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“I solubly swear I am up to no good,” George (?) said and both twins went searching before pointing out a name.

“That name is blurred.” Harry said dumbly.

“We showed it to Padfoot and Moony,” “But they said to ignore it and that it was a glitch that ‘sometimes happens’.” “They were really freaked out about it though.” The Slytherin twins told him.

“I see.” Harry said before thanking them and running off.

 

“It’s Voldemort.” Harry said

“Voldemort attacked us?” Draco whisper yelled

“It all adds up though, doesn’t it? Padfoot was scared and no way would Remus allow ‘glitches’ in something that was clearly important.” Harry excitedly whispered back

“I could have sworn he was a dog.” Draco frowned, muttering so only Harry could hear.

“We have to tell a teacher.” Hermione argued, fearing for her friend’s safety. 

“Like who?” Ron asked.

“What about Dumbledore?” Draco asked

“I doubt he’ll take us seriously. Maybe Hagrid has some answers.” Harry suggested. 

“Why are you four always whispering?” Percy asked making the entire group jump.

“No reason.” Ron smiled unconvincingly, making his brother give him a suspicious look.

“The twins haven’t been influencing or pressuring you have they?” He asked seriously.

“No, Percy. We’re just….” Ron couldn’t think of a lie.

“Thinking of ways to apologize to McGonagall for disappointing her because we were out of bed. Truly all of us feel ashamed.” Harry smiled, only slightly convincing.

“Try to keep out of trouble Ron, I may be your brother but I won’t go easy on you if you continue to break the rules like you are.” Percy said before walking away.

“Well, I’m taking that as a sign we should go to Hagrid’s.” Harry said standing, Ron and Draco following in suit.

“How is that a sign?!” Hermione called before chasing after her friends, only slightly frustrated.

 

“Harry, don’t go sticken your nose where it isn’t supposed to be.” Hagrid told him.

“But someone is trying to not only steal the immortality stone, but that someone is being possessed by Voldemort!” Harry argued

“No one is being possessed by him. Just let the Professors handle it, only one other person besides myself and Dumbledore knows how to get past Fluffy.” Hagrid tried to reassure the group. 

“You named the three-headed dog?” Ron asked nervously. 

“Of course I named him, he’s mine! And you know about him?” Hagrid asked surprised, feeling as though a more responsible adult should be answering these kid’s questions. 

“How do you get past that thing?” Draco asked before catching his mistake “I mean Fluffy?”

“Well you just play him some music, he’ll go right to sleep!” Hagrid told the group helpfully. 

“Who else did you tell this too?” Harry asked, tilting his head

“Same guy I won the dragon egg off of, real shady fella he was. Wearin a hood over his entire face, ‘course I’m not one to judge.” Hagrid said and the group stood in silence.

“Thanks Uncle Hagrid!” Harry said hugging him and Hagrid hugged back before realizing his mistakes. 

“Now hold on a minute,” Hagrid said as Harry pulled away cheerfully.

“It’s fine Uncle Hagrid! We better get going though, what with exams coming up.” Harry smiled before running off with his friends in tow.

“I should not have said that.” Hagrid sighed, hoping Harry wouldn’t do anything rash or stupid.

 

“Looks like I know what we’ll be doing soon.” Harry told the group

“This is a bad idea, we could be expelled.” Hermione argued

“Or we could stop you-know-who from returning.” Ron argued back.

“Why can’t Professor Snape handle this?” Draco asked, wondering why no one had thought of that.

As if Snape had heard his name, the Potions Professor swooped in front of the group in an odd way.

“Hey Uncle Sev, we were just talking about you.” Harry smiled innocently. 

“Potter, explain to me why I received a letter this morning from Lupin requesting I watch over you incase you do something dim witted.” Snape chewed out, holding up the envelope clearly written in Moony’s hand writing. 

Harry knew he was in a bit of trouble, Uncle Sev never used his last name outside of class unless he was mad at him. 

“Well, I suppose it’s cuz I threatened to shave me head because Padfoot decided to come check on me during detention! Apparently because the Forbidden Forest is ‘forbidden’ they sent a notice out to our parents and instead of trusting the school with my care Sirius hid out in the woods.” Harry responded, thinking quickly as to what would distract Severus the most.

“Don’t try to distract me, though I will be having a word with Black and Lupin about this. Now if you step even a toe out of line you and your friends will be spending every night at detention with me.” Snape said seriously.

“Uncle Sev if you wanted to spend time with me you could have just asked.” Harry continued to give him the ‘Lily eyes’. A look that he learned at a young age that automatically made his Uncle either give in to what he asked or made him leave him alone. 

Naturally he flooded away, trying to hide a limp.

“So I suppose I’ll see you all tomorrow night?” Draco asked casually and Hermione turned to him sharply. “What? I know when to yield and it looks like Professor Snape is injured.” 

“We can’t just go fight Voldimor-I mean he-who-must-not-be-named.” Hermione argued

“Who else will? Uncle Sev will be going in injured and Uncle Hagrid could lose his job if someone bad, like the Dark Lord, gets in because of HIM. I can’t lose more family, Hermione. Imagine if this was someone you are related to or even one of us.” Harry begged.

“I…..” Hermione let out a sigh “I can’t let you all go on without me can I? You all would end up dead or bleeding or worse, expelled.” Hermione muttered and Draco couldn’t help but grin a bit at this.

“So it’s settled, we go tomorrow night and kick some arse.” Harry let out a fist pump in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go before year one is complete, yay! Thanks for all the support and comments, I really appreciate them.


	8. Heading Off

“What took you three so long?” Draco glared, not understanding why the Gryffindors were late. 

“Neville got a spot of courage.” Harry shrugged.

“The idiot who can’t get a simple spell right?” Draco asked, clearly a more than a bit shocked. 

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s hurry this up before someone notices Neville is frozen in place.” Hermione snapped, leading the way.

“So should we have brought music to put Fluffy to sleep?” Draco asked in realization as they approached the door. 

“We’ll figure it out as we go.” Harry said confidently.

“I’m sure.” Draco said flatly, unable to understand how Gryffindors seem so confident in their ability to improvise a plan. Slytherin’s would make game plans just to go to the bathroom, although in this school it often seems like a necessary precaution what with trolls and ghosts in them. 

“Looks like Quirrell has already been here.” Hermione noted, as the instruments played.

“Let’s waste no time and get going than.” Draco said moving over to it, everyone else in following.

Draco stopped upon realizing Fluffy’s paw was on the trap door. The group collectively looked at each other. 

“His paw is in the door.” Harry finally said. 

“Thank you, Harry Potter. Wonderful observation.” Draco retorted.

“Maybe we can simply move it over?” Harry suggest, rubbing his chin similar to how Sirius did it. 

“By what? Pushing it?” Ron asked, as if Harry had gone insane.

“It works with regular dogs and there isn’t really a spell that wouldn’t risk Fluffy waking up.” Hermione justified, agreeing with Harry.

“Alright, push it is.” Draco muttered and the group all struggled to push the paw off.

“I think we got it.” Hermione whispered moving to open the trap door.

“What’s down there?” Draco asked scrunching his nose up.

This when Ron, vaguely annoyed, starts to realize it is oddly quite. 

“Guys,”

“Well I suppose we could try casting a spell but it may not give us enough light….”

“Guys?”

“I say we just jump in.” Harry said, looking ready to jump.

“Guys.”

“And fall into some sort of strange pit or possible death?” Draco asked, wide eyed.

“Guys!” Ron whisper-yelled.

“Well it’s better than standing here waiting for Fluffy to wake up!” Harry argued

“Harry,” Ron said as he heard the dog growl a bit. Fluffy was definitely waking up if not already awake and Ron was not willing to look. 

“What is it Ron?” Harry asked turning and soon realized what ‘it’ was.

“I think Fluffy is awake.” Ron panicked.

“Jump!” Harry demanded of Draco and Hermione.

Hermione jumped, Draco fell in as he was pushed in by Harry and Ron who were rushing to jump down as well.

“What did we jump into?!” Draco asked as they fell onto a plant.

“I don’t know quite yet.” Hermione said and suddenly found herself being pulled down by it.

“We’re going to be strangled by a plant!” Draco gaped as he was also pulled.

“Keep calm, we’ve got this!” Harry said struggling against it.

“Right, so that way I look peaceful when they find our mangled corpses.” Draco bit out

“Well it wouldn’t do for us to die looking ugly, now would it?” Harry smiled, despite the situation.

“No, Harry is right. Draco look at the vines and the way this moves. It’s Devil’s Snare. Let it take you, don’t struggle.” Hermione said.

“Sounds like a bad pick-up line.” Harry jokes as Hermione slowly descended.

“Hermione!” Ron shouted, confused why he was the only one freaking out and not making witty commentary. He wondered how he got the type of friends he did as he was being strangled by a bloody plant. 

“…..she’s right.” Draco said in realization and let himself fall as well.

“Harry what do we do?” Ron cried and Harry took a deep breath before attempting to relax his body. 

“Nice work Hermione.” Draco said as Harry landed.

“Ron isn’t relaxing.” Harry stated after landing.

“HARRT?! HERMIONE?!? D-DRACO!” Ron called out.

“We’re down here! Just relax!” Harry shouted.

“It’s useless.” Draco said and Hermione muttered something, allowing light to go around Ron, resulting in him falling to the floor.

“Bluebell Flames, they repulse Devil’s Snare.” Hermione informed the group confidently, with a small smile due to her achievement of saving her friend.

“I see you’ve been studying without me then.” Draco smirked

“Well, you did refuse to for quite some time.” She argued politely.

“While it’s lovely Draco is regretting being a bigoted prick, we really must move on. Quirrell is probably close to getting the stone.” Harry informed.

“Right.” Ron informed shakily and they continued on to another room.

“Well now they just want me specifically to get through this. I mean this is 100% a Quidditch, Snitchacatching, trial.” Harry said as they looked around the room covered in flying keys with a broom hovering a bit in the center of it.

“You got this.” Draco told him, and Harry never felt more motivated.

“Right. You three get ready.” Harry said before mounting the broom.

 

“How many of these are there?” Draco asked exasperated and worried about the possible death the group was getting closer and closer to facing. 

The next room was filled with statues of only two colors, looking similar to a chess board. 

“Well I suppose they choose quantity over quality at this point.” Harry smiled

“What is this room?” Hermione asked stepping forward. 

Several statues moved to block off the exit.

“It’s a giant chess board.” Ron stated, looking a bit excited.

“We have to play chess to win?” Draco asked, horrified. His father and mother were not huge fans of the game, leading to him learning the basics. His mother was excellent at the game, his father was good enough, however he lost interest by the time he was ten. 

“Hermione take Rook, Harry take the Bishop. Draco, you’re the pawn.”

“Right, and what about you?” Draco asked rather worried as he was the player most likely to get hit.

“Me, I’m the knight.” Ron said, getting onto the stone horse.

“My bets on him dying.” Draco said and everyone glared.

“What so Harry is the only one allowed to joke in the face of danger?” Draco asked, slightly red. 

 

“Queen takes knight.” Ron gulps before being struck down.

“Ron!” Hermione shouts ready to rush over.

“Hermione don’t! If you move we will lose our chance.” Harry said. 

“Bishop takes Queen.” Harry said moving over and the queen fell.

“Ron!” Hermione shouted again and the remaining three standing rushed over to him.

“He fell and twisted his arm and ankle. There’s a good chance of concussion, very high in fact.” Hermione said after examining him.

Harry and Draco both looked at her in confusion, wondering how she could tell.

“I wanted to study medicine before I got my letter to go to Hogwarts. I’ll stay with him, you guys should go.” Hermione said, looking down as if she were embarrassed. 

“Hermione, you know your stuff, we can’t go without you. You go finish the trials or fight the Dark Lord or whatever. I can stay, we need you.” Draco argued. 

“I’m no where near the wizard you and Draco are, you guys should go if one of us has to stay.” Harry interrupted. 

“Harry, I don’t have nearly the same skill you have when it comes to magic. You know more deadly or harmful spells, while I only have more practical magic. It’s clear that you have to go. Now, someone needs to direct the teachers once they get here and both of you tend to focus on one thing and forget the rest of the world. Now get moving, because I’m not arguing with you two anymore.” Hermione said looking at Ron.

“Guess you’ll have to settle for second-best Harry. And for what it’s worth, I’m pretty sure being muggle born makes you even more terrifying to me.” Draco informed before he and Harry rushed off.

“That was nice, a bit twisted, but nice of you Draco.” Harry smiled.

“Compliment me when we survive this.” Draco smiled slightly, feeling brave for the first time in what felt like his entire life.

 

“Is this it?” Draco asked looking around the room, with a single mirror in the center.

“I don’t know.” Harry said walking down to look into the mirror. 

“Wow, Draco come look at this! It’s me and my parents and my entire family and you and Hermione and Ron are there too! I’m taking something out of my….” Harry looked like he was going to say more but got quiet. 

“What?” Draco asked and moved to see what was in the mirror.

“Dra-“ Harry was cut off.

“You see the stone too, don’t you?” Quirrell asked “I see it, but I don’t know how to get it.” He continued frustratedly.

“Professor Quirrell? What are you doing here?” Harry asked shocked, stepping back.

“Give me the stone, boy.” He spat angrily, noticing the awkward bulge in his pocket.

“Fat chance.” Harry sneered, trying to look intimidating while backing up. 

“Let me speak to the boy.” A hiss of a voice requested. 

Draco got his wand out and was pointing it at Quirrell. He was trying to think of the best spell to use but was to panicked to think properly.

“My lord you are not strong enough-“

“Let me speak.” 

“As you command.” Quirrell said and unraveled his turban. 

Draco never felt more terrified in his life when he saw what was behind the Turban.

“Draco Malfoy, a coward just like his father. Your family served me with great passion, I suggest you lower your wand.” 

Draco slowly did as he was told out of fear. 

“You see Potter, I am but a parasite forced to live off of another, but with the stone in your pocket I could retake my previous form. I could bring back your parents and keep your friends safe. With me as your alley, you can have all you ever wanted and more. Lupin, he will be able to be free of judgement, you can live in peace without having to move or fear being discovered. Your parents can be here with you. All you have to do is give me the stone so that I may return.”

“How did you know…..” Harry looked scared for his life for only a moment, before glaring at Voldemort. “Never. My parents are dead and they will never come back. You killed them and I won’t let you manipulate me so you can fuck over my friends just because of stupid ass beliefs.” Harry said sharply, slowly backing up.

“Kill the boy!” Voldemort demanded and Quirrell was thrown back by a blast of something.

“Harry run!” Draco called before going back to muttering a spell and flinging it at the shared entity. 

Quirrell growled and the room was encircled with very large flames with Harry getting slightly scorched and being send back. 

He finally got up, blocking Draco’s spells now with ease and sent the boy flying back into a pillar. 

“Draco!” Harry called panicked, rushing over to him. His friend was not moving. 

“He’s not dead yet. But he will be if you do not give. us. the. stone.” Quirrell demanded moving closer as Harry found himself having to think quickly on his feet.

“O-okay. You win.” Harry said holding it out “Come and take it.” 

“I knew you’d see things my way.” Harry felt himself only slightly tremble. 

As Quirrell reached out to grad it, Harry kicked him in the nuts, than punched him in the face with all the power he could muster. 

“Ah!” Quirrel screamed as his face cracked and he fell back. 

Harry looked down at his fists before rushing Quirell, grabbing his face so that is crackled and slowly turned to dust.

Harry, once Quirell was fully turned to dust, felt extremely tired. Almost as if he were falling asleep. His eyes were getting spotty. 

“Dra-co?” He asked moving back over to him slowly. He fell to his knees. 

“Dr-a-co.” Harry said shaking his friend softly.

Harry finally fell down next to his friend, closing his eyes with the stone still firm in his grasp. 

 

“When is he going to wake up?!” Was the first thing Harry heard when he woke up.

“Madam Pomfrey said soon. Just breath Padfoot, he’ll be fine.” Harry identified that both Sirius and Remus were where ever he was. Assuming this was correct, he was not dead. 

“Pa’fut? Moony?” Harry asked slowly sitting up, blurry eyed.

“We’re here Prongslet.” Remus said handing Harry his glasses.

“And you’re going to be homeschooled for the next forever! What the hell were you thinking taking on Voldemort with your first year friends?! What on earth made you think ‘hey this might be a pretty good idea.’ What if you had died?!” Sirius shouted, tears in his eyes now.

“Padfoot, Harry is fine now. I swear you ended up being the worst combination of your parents possible. Too kind and big-headed for your own good.” Remus said stroking Harry’s hair.

Sirius bear-hugged Harry soon after, cradling him slightly. 

“I don’t know what I would have-we would have done if you have died. Try not to scare us like that again, okay Bambi?” Sirius asked, Harry feeling the tears soak into his clothes.

“Alright. I-we just wanted to be sure he couldn’t get to the stone and Uncle Sev was already injured by Fluffy.” Harry said, looking down guiltily. 

“It is my fault, I suppose if first years could get through it, it was too easy. Though in my defense, you are exceptional first year students.” Dumbledore said and Harry looked up in surprise. 

“Why was it even in a school?!” Sirius barked, now a ball of rage. 

“It was agreed to be the safest place for the stone. Quirrell was not expected to be hosting Voldemort himself, and the mirror only gave it to Harry because he did not desire to use it, but instead protect it. There was very little risk for the stone to be taken I assure you.” He said

“So what? Are you blaming this on Harry?” Sirius’s eyes were now hot with rage. Harry was almost fully expecting him to try and duel Dumbledore. 

“Not at all. I am just stating the fact that Voldemort has little chance of returning and that what Harry and his friends did was very impressive and brave. Quite impressive and noble for children.” 

“Thank you Professor. Padfoot calm down. Harry is okay.” Remus said kindly. 

“My friends….are they okay? Both Draco and Ron were hurt.” Harry asked looking around to analyze the room.

“They stopped by a bit ago. Draco and Ron had some issues but they are fine now. You’ve been out for a week so they’ve been extremely worried about you. Not everyday you take down the Dark Lord for the second time in your life.” Remus said smiling softly handing him some chocolate. 

“Remus, don’t reward bad behavior!” Sirius growled.

“Don’t be so dramatic. You know James would have done the same and we would have followed. But, don’t do anything like that again. Sirius was crying for hours. And next time you go after the Dark Lord, send us a letter of warning maybe?” Remus smirked a bit and Harry smiled.

“Sorry.” 

“What are we going to do with you Prongslet?” Sirius asked, mostly to himself. 

“…..not that I’m unhappy to see you both here, but what are you doing here?” Harry asked, shifting slightly.

“After Madam Pomfrey checked you out and it was decided you’d be in a short coma, they owled us to tell us what happened. Naturally, after calming Sirius down, we rushed in to see you. We weren’t going to let you be without us after defeating Voldemort after all.” Remus smiled at him softly.  
“We knew you’d make it through of course, we raised you.”

“You said I was in a coma for a week. The full moon was-“

“I handled it the same way I did in school don’t worry. It went how it normally does.” Remus whispered to Harry and he nodded. 

“So, when are you leaving?” Harry asked awkwardly.

“You’ll be lucky if we ever leave you again.” Sirius muttered

“Probably in a few days. Three at the most, considering originally we were not supposed to be here.” Remus said sheepishly. 

“Alright.” Harry smiled happily. 

“Now you enjoy the rest of your year. We’ll see you when you get off the train and you can tell us all the boring educational stuff you learned this year.” Remus said and Harry nodded.

Sirius hugged Harry tightly.

“Remember that we love you and are very proud.” He said 

“I love you guys too. And I know.” Harry said blushing a bit.

“And remember that if you ever do something like that again you are going to be homeschooled until the end of time. You’ll be lucky if we don’t hold your hand while piss.” Sirius continued and Harry was now grinning. 

“I know.” 

 

“Potter, explain to me why you decided to embark on such a deadly quest with your first year friends?” Professor Snape asked, talking with him alone for the first time since he woke up in the Hospital Wing.

“You were injured and could have died. I know you’ve always been protective of me, but what if you had died? And we were hoping to beat him there!” Harry told him and Snape enveloped him in a large hug.

This rare display of affection left Harry in an awkward position. He ways hugged Uncle Sev, not the other way around. 

“You foolish arrogant boy, if you ever do anything of the sort similar to what has occurred, I will personally see too it that you have detention as frequent as possible.” Severus told him, still hugging him.

“Uncle Sev, I’m sorry I worried you but it all worked out. Hell you should be proud, it’s your Slytherin that fired the first shot at Voldemort! Draco had our back and was totally awesome.” Harry said excitedly and Severus finally pulled away.

“Yes, it seems your Gryffindor foolishness is contagious. I will have to see to it that you do not befriend anymore of my house.” He replied, though sounding completely serious his eyes told Harry that he was only joking.

 

“Look at Mister I-saved-the-wizarding-world-again.” Draco teased as they walked to the Great Hall.

“You helped Mister I-Cast-Random-Spells-On-The-Dark-Lord.” Harry retorted happily. 

“It seems so surreal doesn’t it?” Hermione asked smiling at them

“I beat McGonagall at chess, ‘Mione, this is a bloody dream.” Ron smiles and the enter the Great Hall, which has yet to be changed to make aware of the winner of the house cup.

“Well, good luck, I guess.” Draco says awkwardly. 

“You too,” Harry replies and goes to sit down with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. 

Draco goes to sit down at the Slytherin table between Blaise and Crabbe.

"Fred? George? What are you two foing here?" Ron asked sitting next to them. 

"Well," "Every year at this time," "All of Slytherin house hates us," "So we steal some robes," "And sit with Gryffindor." The twins spoke cheerfully. 

Dumbledore got up to speak.

“Another year gone bye and now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place: Gryffindor with 312 points. In third place: Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place: Slytherin with 430 points. And finally, in first place: Ravenclaw with 462 points.” 

The hall was bursting with excitement. Slytherin had not come so close to winning sense the twins joined their house! Ravenclaws were cheering with pride. Hermione, Harry and Ron were slightly down about getting in fourth place, but were still cheering along with everyone.

And than Dumbledore started to give out points.

“First to Miss Hermione Granger, for displaying both her intelligence and ability to apply her knowledge in situations of great complexity, 50 points.” Hermione broke out in a grin, feeling a bit embarrassed by all the positive attention. 

“Next, to Mister Ronald Weasley, for his bravery and astonishing strategical ability, 50 points.” Ron’s older brother’s all looked to him proudly, Fred actually pushed his hat off to ruffle his hair.  
“To Mister Harry Potter, for bravery, cunningness, selflessness and leadership, 60 points.” Harry felt grateful, however he also felt the Headmaster should have done this in private. 

“We beat out Slytherin, we’re only a few points off from Ravenclaw.” Hermione informed the group.

“To Mister Neville Longbottum, for the strength and bravery he had in not only standing up for himself but also to his friends, 10 points.” 

‘Now he’s just messing with Ravenclaw…” Harry thought to himself.

“And finally, to Draco Malfoy, 50 points for being brave in the face of danger and learning to work together in unity with others that are different despite previous beliefs” Draco wanted to die at that exact moment. Dumbledore, though he was sure well meaning, just told the entire school that he had Gryffindor traits and implied that he got over being blood racist.

He was, at least he was pretty sure he was over being ‘blood racist’ as Harry called it, but if his father found out he’d be beaten to death probably. Or kicked out of his home. Or forced to transfer schools.

“We’re tied with Slytherin for first.” Hermione said confusedly.

Harry didn’t care. Instead he was happy that all his friends were getting the recognition they deserved and everyone was okay. 

It felt like a dream of some sort or a fairy tale. Everyone got a happy ending and the two feuding houses tied. Though, Ravenclaw was likely to be reasonably sour. 

The banners all changed from blank to a mix Gryffindor and Slytherin.

It was kinda ugly and made it look like Christmas but Harry thought it was wonderful and so did Hermione it seemed.

 

“Harry, I’m gonna miss you.” Hagrid hugging Harry outside the train.

“Hagrid you know you are always welcome to come visit.” Harry told, smiling up at him.

“I know, but this was your first year at Hogwarts and you were around practically all year and now you are leaving.” Hagrid tried to stop himself from crying, but he couldn’t help but let a few tears escape. “I’m very proud of you.”

“I know, that’s why you are so great Hagrid. You’ll always be here and maybe over the summer I can get Sirius to take us to Romania so you can visit Norbert? That could be fun!” Harry smiled and Hagrid smiled kindly back.

“You should get going, doubt your guardians would be too pleased if you missed it.” Hagrid said and Harry nodded.

“Bye Hagrid!” He called out as he rushed onto the train.

 

“Took you long enough, Potter.” Draco smiled as he walked into the compartment.

“You’re sitting with us?” Harry asked, turning to Ron and Hermione for conformation.

“Well, you all are my friends.” Draco smirked and Harry sat down besides the window, next to Draco, happily. “Also my Slytherin friends are a bit ticked at me. Once the excitement of us winning wore off, some of those in my Slytherin friend group turned against me because of what happened. Apparently exhibiting Gryffindor traits is ‘uncool’ in my house.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for that.” Hermione said.

“It’s nothing. They are all a bit too judgmental for me right now anyway.” Draco smiled.

“Let’s see if your attitude stays this way after the summer.” Ron muttered and Hermione elbowed him.

The Golden Quartet talked nearly the rest of the way to the train station about everything and nothing. Hermione felt slightly anxious, wondering if the question she was about to ask was going to be seen as rude. 

They were only a few minutes away from the train station when she was able to blurt out what she wanted to say.

“Promise we’ll all write to each other?” Hermione nervously asked.

“Wouldn’t dream of not.” Ron told her. 

“Of course.” Harry said looking to Draco.

“After nearly dying for you all, I’d be upset if we didn’t.” 

As the train came to a halt and everyone got off.

Hermione excitedly moved towards her muggle parents, both very proud of her and her achievements at Hogwarts. She felt safe and loved as she embraced them.

Ron, with his siblings, excitedly all went towards their parents and baby sister Ginny. Everyone was chatting and talking about their time at Hogwarts over each other as usual, but they were also talking about how cool Ron was because of what he did. Ron felt pride swell in his heart. 

Draco nervously looked around for his family. He knew word had gotten to his family of what he helped do and he knew his father wouldn’t be pleased. There was something new he felt too, besides fear of his father. He felt like an individual, like his father was no longer his source for ideals and pride. He made eye contact with his father and moved towards them with confidence. 

Harry took comfort and pride in seeing Moony and Padfoot waiting for him. He hugged both happily, excited to be home. As he walked away from the train, he felt his life couldn’t be better than it was at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very aware how corny the ending is, also I will be continuing this using the second book. It will be titled Harry Potter and the Snake, I hope you liked this enough to read it when it gets published! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
